


«Откровение» от Джареда и Дженсена, или Догме наносят ответный удар

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Dogma (1999), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два актера сериала "Сверхъестественное" внезапно оказываются "по уши в мифологии", чтобы выполнить ответственную задачу по спасению человечества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> использованные в тексте стихи написаны на заказ для данного фика, согласие авторов на публикацию дано. Авторы стихов - **Dejan Djindjic** и **нуля ветровкина**.  
>  Бета, гамма: **Schrodinger Cat** , **Master_Igri**   
>  Текст написан на игру "Байки из склепа-1"
> 
> Предварительное опровержение:  
> 1) заблаговременный отказ от ответственности;  
> 2) отречение;  
> 3) оговорка - чтобы прикрыть себе задницу.  
> Автор категорически заявляет, что данный фик от начала до конца представляет собой комическую фантазию и не должен приниматься всерьёз. Считать сюжет провокационным значит упустить самою суть и вынести неправедное суждение, а ведь право судить принадлежит Богу и только Богу, о чём следует помнить критикам. Шутка.  
> Прежде чем наносить кому-либо увечья из-за этого фикопустячка, вспомните - даже у Всевышнего есть чувство юмора. Взять хоть утконоса.  
> Спасибо и приятного Вам прочтения.  
> P.S. Мы искренне извиняемся перед всеми любителями утконосов. Автор уважает благородных утконосов, он вовсе не хотел никого принизить. Ещё раз спасибо, и приятного Вам прочтения.

**Пролог**

Девушка в купальнике, блестящем настолько, что глазам становилось больно, извивалась у шеста. Публика в ночном клубе была уже порядочно пьяна, но все равно не могла не пожирать взглядами ее длинные стройные ноги, узкие бедра, небольшую грудь, пикантно выделяющуюся под серебристой тканью. Но, как ни звали стриптизершу в зал возбужденные посетители, как ни трясли перед ней ворохами купюр, та только качала головой, демонстрируя в улыбке белоснежные зубы. Когда смолкла музыка, девушка поклонилась и под разочарованный гул публики скрылась за кулисами. 

Но в маленьком темном коридорчике, ведущем к гримеркам, ей неожиданно преградили путь две мужские фигуры.

\- Привет, красотка, - сказал тот, что пониже, с рыжеватыми волосами и круглым лицом. – А правда, что все стриптизерши могут написать свое имя, зажав ручку между ног?

\- Простите моего друга, - вздохнул тот, что повыше, мужественный шатен с ямочкой на подбородке. – Он неотесанный болван. Позвольте представиться – меня зовут Барри, а этот тип – Ларри…

Девушка вошла в свою гримерку только через 15 минут. Находившийся там мужчина выразил явное недовольство такой задержкой, но красотка только махнула рукой. 

\- Прикинь, Джерри, - у блистательной стриптизерши неожиданно оказался басовитый мужской голос. – Мне сейчас предложили участвовать в цирковом шоу.

Она небрежно стянула лямки купальника… вместе с накладной грудью, обнажив худой юношеский торс.

Тот, кого назвали Джерри, положил руки «девушке» на плечи, легонько массируя их.

\- В шоу? – стараясь казаться незаинтересованным, спросил он.

\- Да. Причем за разовое выступление заплатят пять тысяч долларов.

\- Сколько? – ахнул тот. – Что тебя заставят сделать за эти деньги? Залезть в пасть крокодила?

\- Нет, - пожала плечами «девушка», - всего лишь прокатиться на каком-то звере. У него будет намордник, мне гарантировали.

\- Тогда за что такие деньги?

\- Не знаю. Они вообще мне сначала предлагали какое-то прощение. Но за эту сумму я сам могу простить, кого угодно.

\- Когда тебе нужно выступать? – потер руки Джерри.

\- Через… кхм… шесть дней.

\- Отлично! Деньги нам не помешают! – глаза у Джерри горели энтузиазмом.

«Девушка» с улыбкой кивнула. Потом задумчиво добавила:   
\- Больше всего меня прикололо, что эти два чудика постоянно домогались, откуда я родом. Пришлось сказать, чтобы отстали. Не понял, какая им разница. Я родился в Огайо, нашу деревушку и на картах-то редко изображают. Даром, что название «громкое» - Вавилон. 

**Глава 1**

Дженсен Эклз привык к большим городам. Хотя он и рассказывал всем про свои техасские корни, про то, как настоящие ковбои выхватывают револьвер и крутят его на указательном пальце, - на самом деле это была простая рисовка, игра на имидж. Даллас был типичным космополитичным американским городом – здесь можно встретить представителей всех возможных культур, от австралийских аборигенов до коренных жителей Аляски. На человека в ковбойской шляпе и чапсах смотрели снисходительно: «А, деревенщина, только что с ранчо!» Далласские подростки одевались и развлекались точно так же, как их сверстники в Лос-Анджелесе или Нью-Йорке. Так что, уехав из Техаса, Дженсен не чувствовал себя иностранцем в мегаполисах. Более того, ему там нравилось: список развлечений мог быть бесконечным и разнообразным.

Поэтому Дженсену было совершенно непонятно, из-за чего он заскучал в одном из крупнейших городов мира – Чикаго, штат Иллинойс – жарким июльским вечером в компании бывших одноклассников Дона и Донны. Он обещал навестить друзей, которых называл коротко – ДоДо, перед тем, как начнутся съемки второго сезона «Сверхъестественного». Три дня он честно веселился вместе с ними, но на четвертый неожиданно захандрил и наотрез отказался идти на очередную вечеринку у бассейна. Дон и Донна очень огорчились – как подозревал Дженсен, в основном из-за того, что некого будет демонстрировать как редкую безделушку. Чикаго все-таки не Эл-Эй, здесь звезды телесериалов не валяются на каждом шагу. Но Эклз беспощадно обломал парочку. Впрочем, те быстро утешились, распив бутылку джина, и отправились на мероприятие без него.

А Дженсен, распахнув в небольшой квартирке Дона и Донны все окна – жара стояла невыносимая, несмотря на позднее время, - сел у телевизора и принялся бездумно щелкать пультом. Ему было все равно, что смотреть. Бурчание телевизора стало всего лишь фоном для размышлений. Через неделю он вернется на съемочную площадку «Сверхъестественного», снова будет выслушивать эмоциональные тирады Крипке и… увидит Джареда Падалеки. Впрочем, последний пункт следовало бы вынести вперед. По степени ожидания.

Чтобы осознать, что он соскучился по своему сериальному партнеру, Дженсену понадобилась пара месяцев перерыва. Во время съемок он был слишком занят тем, что играл роль старшего брата – и на площадке, и в жизни. Он старался быть серьезным и ответственным, в противовес своему «сверхъестественному» персонажу. Ему много раз хотелось поддержать безудержное веселье Джареда, поржать во весь голос над его выходками и ужимками, но каждый раз зарождавшаяся улыбка превращалась в снисходительную ухмылку. Мол, знаю я цену всем твоим дурачествам, потому что я – строгий-воспитатель-в-детсадовской-группе. Джаред нисколько не обижался. Наоборот, чересчур серьезный вид Дженсена вызывал новый поток шуточек. «Вы знаете, что Дженсен Эклз делает первым делом с утра? Извиняется перед зубной щеткой за то, что он берет ее в рот!» Да-да, типа такой. Невероятно «смешно».

Телевизор «бредил» достаточно громко, и поэтому Дженсену сначала показалось, что настойчивая трель дверного звонка доносится из ящика. Он проанализировал обстановку: показывали документальный фильм про заповедник Серенгети. Вряд ли кто-нибудь будет устанавливать звонок в джунглях – эта здравая мысль повлекла его в прихожую. Удивляясь, как Дон и Донна умудрились так быстро набраться, чтобы не попасть ключом в замочную скважину, Дженсен без раздумий распахнул входную дверь. И тут же его глаза уперлись прямиком в упрямый подбородок, которому были посвящены его размышления последней пары часов. 

Падалеки широко улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами. «Эээээ…» - глубокомысленно промямлил Дженсен, разрываясь от желания дать в морду за испуг от неожиданности. Джаред прищурился, словно опытный оценщик на аукционе, и внимательно осмотрел Эклза, который из-за жары был в одних джинсовых шортах. Видимо, зрелище блестящего от пота торса произвело на него впечатление, поэтому он одобрительно сказал:  
\- Что ж, мне нравится, как в Чикаго встречают гостей!

Дженсена отпустило. Он постарался выдохнуть потише, посторонился, пропуская напарника в квартиру, и проворчал:  
\- Если бы «гость» удосужился предупредить о своем визите, я бы заказал парочку стриптизерш. Хотя, вообще-то подразумевалось, что ты не знаешь, где я сейчас. Ну-ка, Джа, колись, кто меня и ДоДо сдал?

Снимавший кеды Джаред сделал вид, что его внимание поглощено неуступчивыми шнурками. Когда он разогнулся, на лице полыхал румянец. Дженсен удовлетворенно улыбнулся: что ж, не только ему краснеть.

\- Ну что, любитель экстрима, пиво будешь? – снисходительно спросил Эклз, по пути к холодильнику натягивая майку.

\- Пиво? Холодное? – аж застонал Джаред, которому всю дорогу до Чикаго мерещилось, что в машине его крепко обнимает очень мохнатый и очень жаркий плюшевый медведь. – Конечно, он еще спрашивает!

Дженсен опять покровительственно хмыкнул, но тут же разочарованно воскликнул:  
\- Эй, здесь всего две банки! Ненасытные ДоДо вылакали весь мой запас!

Джаред подумал, что этих уже вымерших птиц(1) не мешало бы истребить второй раз.

\- Ну ладно, пока поживимся тем, что есть, - решил Дженсен и вдруг резко бросил банку Джареду. Тот схватил ее на лету, победно улыбнувшись… и чуть не выронил. Алюминиевая банка обожгла руку холодом. Однако он даже не поморщился, раскусив ловушку Дженсена. Эклз разочарованно посмотрел на Джареда, прижавшего банку к разгоряченному лбу и пыхтящего от удовольствия. 

\- Что ж, давай дернем по баночке, и ты расскажешь, что привело тебя сюда, мой ловкий друг, - сказал он. И добавил, уже громче:  
\- А главное, каким образом ты меня разыскал!

Разулыбавшийся было Джаред смущенно прикусил губу. Кое-что ему не хотелось доносить до ушей Дженсена. Ну, подумаешь, пришлось разок схитрить – но это ради дела. А дело исключительно благое, возможно, от его успеха зависит благополучие целого мира. И не только благополучие, а жизни всех шести миллиардов людей! И Джаред решил, что за масштабом предстоящей работы Дженсен «Я-Все-Помню» Эклз вполне может позабыть о мелочах. Поэтому он состроил невиннейшее лицо и спокойно произнес:  
\- Хочу увезти тебя в Милуоки. Я только что оттуда. По ходу, там два придурка решили устроить Судный день для всего Висконсина. Ну, ты понимаешь – снятие печатей, звезда Полынь(2), Армагеддон, бла-бла-бла… Мне кажется, мы с нашим опытом вполне могли бы помешать. Так что Милуоки ждет нас.

Раздался странный гортанный звук, а затем Дженсен смачно проговорил:  
\- Сволочь! Ну и свинья же ты, Падалеки. Хоть бы предупредил, что твое чувство юмора мутировало под действием висконсинской тоски. Я же говорил, что это последняя банка пива. А из-за тебя я половину расплескал. Блин, да еще и штаны теперь мокрые! Мне так и сидеть, как младенцу, в сырых штанишках?

\- А что не переоденешься? Стесняешься меня? – невинно предположил Джаред, стараясь не рассмеяться.

\- Нисколько, - пробурчал Эклз, без зазрений совести вытирая мокрую от пива руку об диван. – Не хочу поворачиваться спиной к опасному сумасшедшему. И давно у тебя поехала крыша на тему «Сверхъестественного»? Впрочем, даже наши сценаристы не придумывали такой ереси насчет наступления Армагеддона в штате Висконсин. Как ты себе это представляешь?

\- Это не я представляю себе, а два чувака из Милуоки, которые на полном серьезе решили натравить на бедный Висконсин чудовищ! Послушай меня, - взмолился Падалеки, - только послушай, и я тебе все расскажу всю историю. Она произошла только вчера, и я сегодня несколько часов ехал, чтобы рассказать тебе о ней. Ты же не будешь таким жестоким, чтобы не дать мне слова?

Джаред подался вперед, впился взглядом в зеленые глаза Дженсена и состроил умоляющее лицо. 

\- У меня иммунитет, - предупредил Эклз. – Твои щенячьи глазки потеряли способность действовать на меня еще на съемках.

Джаред не переменил тактику убеждения, только для полной достоверности прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Черт с тобой, - сдался Дженсен, махнув рукой. – Трави свою байку. Только ответь на один вопрос: почему ты не обратился в ФБР и не рассказал про маньяков-террористов, готовящихся отправить всех жителей Висконсина на свидание с Всевышним? Почему сразу побежал ко мне?

\- Понимаешь… - почесал в затылке Джаред, взлохматив свои и без того находившиеся в полном беспорядке волосы. – Всего год назад, встретив этих голубчиков, я бы послал по их следам не ФБРовцев, а крепких ребят со смирительными рубашками наизготове. Но, наверное, я много перечитал специальной литературы, готовясь к роли. И подсознательно приготовил себя к мысли, что в жизни есть место необъяснимому… Поэтому я не сказал себе: этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. И… ну, подумал, что ты тоже стал верить в тайны…

Дженсен помолчал.

\- Ладно, рассказывай. Но сначала махнемся пивом, - и он безжалостно отобрал у Джареда почти полную банку, всунув ему в руку свою, наполовину опустошенную.


	2. Chapter 2

Джаред Падалеки обратил внимание на этих парней не сразу. Они просидели за столиком позади него с полчаса. Падалеки подумал, что парни либо студенты, либо просто парочка. Поскольку с таким пылом они могли обсуждать как очередные интриги в обществе Альфа-Бета-Гамма, так и собственные отношения.

Джаред не маялся от безделья в маленьком кафе «White Wings»(3). Он усердно соображал, куда бы ему сейчас податься. За два месяца перерыва между съемками Джаред исколесил полстраны. Немного пообщался с предками, поняв через неделю, что родительская любовь хороша в меру. Побродил по Лос-Анджелесу, наслаждаясь тем, что его узнают – съемки-то закончились, но последние серии первого сезона еще демонстрировались по телевидению. Каждый раз, услышав восторженный девичий шепот, Джаред изображал из себя невозмутимого охотника за призраками, у которого за пазухой верный друг кольт. Потом Падалеки навестил остальных родственников, друзей, даже бывшую подружку, и теперь ветер странствий занес его в штат Висконсин. Двух дней общения со старым приятелем ему хватило, чтобы задуматься о направлении дальнейшего движения. Он сбежал – вот так, на ночь глядя. В Ванкувер следовало вернуться только через неделю и хотелось бы оставшиеся дни провести феерично. Конечно, идеально было бы сейчас завернуть к Дженсену, но Падалеки понятия не имел, где в данный момент находится занудный партнер по съемкам. После вечеринки в честь окончания первого сезона Дженсен «Вредина» Эклз сел в тачку, сказал «до встречи через пару месяцев», сделал ручкой и был таков. Потом по телефону он дополнительно объяснил, что им стоит отдохнуть не только от съемок, но и друг от друга. Так что уже два месяца Джаред Падалеки его не видел. И хотя до съемок осталась всего неделя, для него, черт возьми, почему-то семь дней казались слишком долгим сроком. Это было странно, непонятно и волнующе.

Этот щекочущий холодок в груди отвлекал Джареда от окружающей действительности. Он полчаса сидел в кафе, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, гоняя в голове одни и те же мысли. Перед ним стояли уже три пустых фужера из-под коктейлей. Он на секунду задумался о том, что нужно подозвать официанта и заказать еще. 

Джаред оглянулся: официант стоял у столика сзади. Падалеки выжидательно присмотрелся к парочке за столом, по привычке оценивая их с профессиональной точки зрения. У одного из них явно удались бы роли в мелодрамах, девушкам нравятся ямочки на подбородках. А вот у второго вряд ли что-то вышло бы на актерском поприще. Ну, может, нечто характерное – нос «сапожком» подкачал. У самого Джареда тоже были проблемы с этим… не то, что у Дженсена… ну вот, опять все клином сошлось на мистере «Я Само Совершенство». Падалеки встряхнул головой и заставил себя прислушаться к происходившему за соседним столиком. С этого все и началось.

\- Вы в кафе уже два часа, а так и не притронулись к еде, - настойчиво сказал официант. – Мне кажется, если у вас нет аппетита, вам следует покинуть наше заведение. Или сделать другой заказ, раз уж первый вариант вам не по вкусу.

\- Мон ами, вы чрезвычайно надоедливы, - сказал один из парней. Джареду показалось, что это был тот… с носом. Обернуться, чтобы уточнить, Падалеки постеснялся.

\- А вы, похоже, решили, что у нас здесь бесплатная столовка, - практически прошипел официант. – Но в нашем заведении даже охранник имеется, хотите познакомиться?

\- Наверное, нет, - произнес другой голос. – А вот твой начальник, возможно, захочет познакомиться с некоторыми интересными фактами твоей биографии. Наклонись-ка, я их поведаю.

Последовало несколько секунд невнятного шушуканья, во время которого Джаред едва не прядал ушами от нетерпения. Затем раздался голос официанта, который трудно было узнать, настолько его изменил страх:  
\- Ну что вы, господа, я же просто пошутил. Вы можете сидеть здесь, сколько пожелаете. И даже не… А хотите, я вас угощу? 

\- Мы хотим, чтобы ты свалил с нашего горизонта. Нам нужно обсудить план нашего маленького апокалипсиса.

\- Да-да, конечно, меня здесь уже нет, - официант промчался мимо Джареда, едва не сбив его столик. Но парень даже не обратил на это внимание, продолжая прислушиваться.

\- Давай, рассказывай всем подряд о нашей затее, - произнес кто-то из соседей крайне недовольным тоном. – Можешь еще по пунктам изложить, про морского зверя и зверя из бездны.

\- Можно подумать, что кто-то поверит, если мы им даже все расскажем, - усмехнулся второй. Они не знали, что парень в темных очках за соседним столиком был готов поверить уже во что угодно.

\- Это верно, нам здорово повезло, что старикашка Иоанн накалякал такую неправдоподобную сказку, - в первом голосе мелькнула насмешка. – А ведь говорил я ему в свое время, что никто не поверит в эту безумную писанину. Чаши, печати, дракон с семью головами…

\- Проблема в том, - наставительно произнес второй, - что церковь включила словесные упражнения Иоанна в Библию. Да еще и прозвище ему сменила – с Графомана на Богослова, чтобы никто и не задумывался, что у старичка был просто писательский зуд. А поскольку Бог вынужден принимать решения церкви как догматы, нам тоже придется им подчиниться. И воплотить в жизнь весь тот балаган, который придумал старина Графоман.

\- Учитывая, что дорогой Боженька лишил нас ангельских возможностей, ну, кроме мелочей типа умения летать и видеть всю жизнь человека, как на ладони, - усмехнулся первый, – придется устраивать карнавал с помощью подручных средств.

\- Да уж, - съязвил второй, - обрушить с неба серу у тебя в этот раз не выйдет. Ну разве что пару килограммов, украденных из химической лаборатории. Так что радуйся, что серы в нашем сценарии нет.

\- А что есть? – с интересом спросил первый. – Я как-то с трудом припоминаю мрачную книжонку этого выжившего из ума старика. Кажется, я ее до конца так и не одолел. Дошел только до девушки из Вавилона, владеющей чудесами дрессировки.

\- Собственно, нам дальше знать особо и не нужно, - признал второй. – Там по сценарию появляется наше экстравагантное божество и начинает чинить разборки с грешниками. Но я на твою память и не рассчитывал. Поэтому и набросал план нашего праздника. Итак, смотри, все начинается с вскрытия семи печатей…

За спиной у Джареда воцарилась тишина. Падалеки с полминуты посидел неподвижно, затем начал осторожно смещаться в сторону – так, чтобы в зеркальной поверхности металлической солонки, стоявшей на столе, появилось отражение странных посетителей кафе. Через минуту ему это удалось. «Посмотрел бы сейчас на меня зануда Эклз, - злорадно подумал «герой». – Он-то говорит, что у меня усидчивости не хватает и на десять секунд!» В отражении Джаред увидел, что рыжеватый паренек с носом-сапожком склонился над столом и упорно изучает листок бумаги. Падалеки возликовал: значит, он правильно угадал владельца первого голоса. Парень с ямочкой на подбородке тоже внимательно смотрел, только на своего собеседника, а не на лист.

\- Ну ладно, - прервал молчание первый, - таинственную книгу мы найдем. Детективов в магазинах продается куча. Мне лично больше всего нравится Э. С. Гарднер. Сам Боженька бы не догадался, чем все дело закончится! Потом сходим на почту, там печатей сургучных наставят хоть семь, хоть семьдесят семь. Проблема в агнце, который будет эти печати срывать. Где ты сейчас найдешь такого праведника? Где?

Джаред в отражении увидел, как спрашивающий развел руками и начал оглядываться. Перепугавшись, как бы его не заметили, Падалеки уткнулся носом в бокал с коктейлем, лишившись возможности лицезреть вид сзади. Но при этом он усердно продолжал слушать.

\- У любого праведника есть неправедная мамаша, которая за сотню баксов разрешит, чтобы ее сынулька отколупал семь печатей с какой-то книжки, - хмыкнул второй. – Это не вопрос. Еще сотню накинем, чтобы доставить их до места Последней Битвы. Они же не будут знать, что назад им отправляться будет уже незачем.

Джаред едва не проглотил соломинку, которую ему принес официант вместе с очередным коктейлем.

\- Ну хорошо, а четверо всадников? – продолжал допрашивать первый голос. – Чума, Война, Глад и Смерть, чтоб их. И у всех кони разных мастей! А ведь изначально подразумевалось, что на первом коне поедет сам Иисус в венце. Но стоило одному умельцу намазюкать тушью пациента психушки на белом коне – и готово дело, теперь все знают, что во главе процессии мистер Чума! 

\- Наймем актеров, - опять отмахнулся второй. – К счастью, здесь моральные качества в расчет не берутся. Меня больше их экипировка волнует. Меч для мистера Войны я беру на себя. А вот мистеру Голоду потребуются весы. И, демон возьми, не электронные, а старинные, с чашами. Скажи, Локи, где ты сейчас найдешь такие весы?

Джаред Падалеки насторожился. Локи? Что-то шевельнулось в памяти, но едва он попробовал копнуть глубже, та подсунула ему соседского пса без хвоста и без глаза по кличке Лаки. Джаред вздохнул: наверное, этот вопрос был по зубам только сценаристам «Сверхъестественного».

Он снова вернул свое внимание странной парочке, но те уже обсуждали симфоническую музыку, затем переключились на проблемы экологии. Когда темой разговора стали печати, которые ставятся в клубах на руки, Джаред заволновался за собственное здравомыслие. Он перестал следить за нитью разговора, отмечая для себя отдельные моменты. Однако упускать из виду парней он вовсе не собирался. Когда за окном совсем стемнело, а официант даже осмелился подойти, чтобы сказать, что они скоро закрываются, Падалеки твердо решил последовать за любителями теологических бесед, куда бы они не направились. Еще через час он судорожно набирал номер телефона, владелец которого проживал в городе Даллас, штат Техас. 

\- Мистер Эклз? Здравствуйте, это Джаред, я снимаюсь с вашим сы… Ах, вы знаете? Замечательно. Я тоже рад вас слышать. Мне нужно срочно передать ему кое-что по работе… Вы не подскажете, где он сейчас находится? Ну… сценарий. В концепцию сериала внесены большие изменения… Съемки начнутся через неделю, Дженсену необходимо подготовиться… Вы меня очень обяжете… Да, записываю. Спасибо огромное, мистер Эклз. Нет, не скажу Дженсену, что это вы… Да, обязательно хорошо развле… Экх! Что, мистер Эклз? Алло! Алло!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. «White Wings» - "Белые крылья" (англ.)


	3. Chapter 3

\- Послушай, Джаред, давай сойдемся на следующем: ты признаешься, что решил разыграть меня, и я сейчас иду в соседний магазин за пивом, - Дженсен потянулся, разминая тело, онемевшее от долгого сидения на полу. Давно опустошенная банка откатилась в угол.

Джаред огрызнулся:  
\- Во-первых, я не прикалываюсь, а во-вторых, в магазин иду я. Крошку Дженни могут обидеть злые дяди так поздно ночью.

От такого явного хамства Дженсен даже забыл про убийственную новость, рассказанную Падалеки ранее.  
\- Эй, кого это они обидят? Да у меня бицепсы в объеме в два раза больше твоих! Хочешь пощупать? 

Джаред как-то криво улыбнулся и помотал головой.

\- Так что иду я, а то тебе еще и пива не продадут, тебе ведь нет 21 года.

Джаред взревел и бросился на Дженсена: зажав плечи парня локтями, он принялся трепать его за голову, лохматить короткие волосы. Эклз безуспешно отбивался, пока не вспомнил об одном безотказном способе. От щекотки Джаред взвыл и немедленно отпустил Дженсена, который принялся жестоко мстить… Шуточная борьба окончилась ничьей. Как и спор - в магазин отправились оба. Несмотря на то, что время неумолимо приближалось к утру, пива набрали оптимистично, по две упаковки на брата.   
А затем, когда парни снова расположились на полу, Дженсен снова повторил свою просьбу:  
\- Длинный, ну хватит уже делать из меня идиота. Признайся, что ты все сочинил, я не буду на тебя сердиться. Ты просто хотел меня увидеть, вот и сочинил предлог? А теперь собираешься вытащить меня поразвлечься? Так я ж не против, а то совсем начал мхом зарастать. Только без спагетти на ушах, ОК?

Джаред со вздохом вытянул длинные ноги поперек комнаты. В словах Дженсена был один справедливый момент – и, надо сказать, очень существенный. Он скучал без своего напарника по телесериалу так, что даже в ушах шумело, когда кто-то при нем произносил имя Дженсена Эклза. Видимо, кровь усиленно приливала к мозгу. Хотя, по мнению Джареда, приливать она должна была совсем к другому органу. Да, видеть Дженса он хотел, проводить время с ним (кстати, можно без гулянок и прочих оттягов) – тоже. Но фишка была в том, что ни одним словечком в своем рассказе Джаред Падалеки не соврал. Да и не хватило бы у него фантазии сочинить такую невероятную историю, до которой бы и их сценаристы вряд ли додумались. Самодельный конец света – это вам не тривиальные призраки и вампиры. Но теперь нужно было убедить в этом Дженсена Эклза, который оказался не только самым красивым, но и самым недоверчивым парнем на свете. Впрочем, у Джареда оставался один козырь.

\- Хорошо, Дженс, - покорно произнес Джаред. – Давай сделаем так. Сейчас я расскажу тебе еще одну фишку, о которой раньше не упоминал. И если после этого ты все еще будешь думать, что я вру… Тогда ладно, будем считать, что я вру, ОК?

\- И ты залезешь под стол и три раза промычишь, как ишак? – усаживаясь по-турецки, с интересом спросил Дженсен.

Джаред обреченно кивнул:  
\- Ну, если у тебя нездоровая тяга к ослам…

\- Придурок! – рассмеялся Эклз. – Ну ладно, гони свою байку.

Присутствие Джареда непонятным образом моментально изгнало дженсенову хандру, которой тот заболел во время отпуска. Поэтому Дженсен и так был готов слушать друга бесконечно. Он посмотрел на маленькую дырочку на пятке джаредова носка и еще раз улыбнулся.

\- Ты только не думай, что я совсем рехнулся, - торопливо-сбивчиво заговорил Падалеки, отставляя бутылку пива подальше. Видимо, в целях предосторожности, чтобы не сбить руками во время рассказа. Когда у Джареда перли эмоции, он начинал махать руками, словно ветряная мельница. – Так вот, послушав этих двух придурков, я решил проследить за ними.

\- Зачем? – нахмурился Дженсен. Преследовать явных психов, по его мнению, было крайне неосторожно. 

\- Ну, если бы они вернулись в свою клинику, я бы сразу забыл про услышанное, - ухмыльнулся Падалеки. – И вообще, я думал, может, они еще о чем-нибудь поговорят. Но эти парни начали трепаться на самые нормальные темы. Они шли к высокому домой, и оба говорили, что злобная консьержка мелкого ни за что не пропустит. Он почему-то там ей не нравился. Они упоминали, почему, но я ни фига не понял, что-то там мифологическое, связанное с ее родственницей. К тому же, было уже два часа ночи, по идее, тетка могла бы и красавчика не пускать, но явно неровно к нему дышала. В общем, они долго решали, можно ли что-то сделать, потом который помельче сказал, что уже ночь, и его все равно никто не увидит. Высокий пошел в подъезд, а помельче расправил крылья и взлетел на четвертый этаж.

Вопреки ожиданиям Джареда, Дженсен не поперхнулся пивом. Он несколько секунд обдумывал его слова, а затем пожал плечами:  
\- Взлетел. Ну, конечно. Я так и знал. Все проблемы с походом в гости в Милуоки решаются просто: взять и полететь. Ладно, Джа, это уже не смешно. Я могу обидеться, что ты сравниваешь мой IQ с интеллектом вот этого стула, - и Дженсен постучал по ножке деревянного стула, который стоял рядом.

Однако Падалеки, похоже, был готов к скепсису своего друга:  
\- Погоди, не принимай скоропалительных решений. Сначала посмотри вот сюда.

Он вытащил свой мобильный телефон и начал сосредоточенно копаться в меню. Дженсен еле подавил улыбку: купив новый мобильник, реальное чудо техники, Джаред оповестил об этом всех на съемочной площадке. Он демонстрировал свою игрушку ассистентам режиссера и помощникам гримера, а уж его сериальному брату и вовсе казалось, что этот телефон – почти что его собственный. Особенно усиленно Падалеки хвастался возможностями фото и видеосъемки. «Если мне нужно будет снять, как ты вертишься голым у зеркала, ты этого даже не заметишь», - однажды сказал он Дженсену. Эклзу тогда эта шутка совсем не понравилась. Но сейчас Джаред собирался показать ему явно не это.

Посмотрев короткий видеофайл, Дженсен встал и отошел к окну. С минуту он глядел на темную улицу, на несколько пятиэтажных домов, которые было видно. Почти все окна в них были темными – завтра предстоял обычный рабочий день. Только в парочке окон горел свет, и в одном двигались две смутные тени, словно в танце. Все было таким обыденным, знакомым, там не было места людям, прячущим крылья под бесформенными толстовками. И, хотя Дженсен снимался в мистическом сериале, он вовсе не желал, чтобы чудовищные фантазии сценаристов вторгались в реальность. Но все же был еще один нюанс. Стоит ему сейчас усомниться в том, что темная видеозапись с взлетающим на четвертый этаж человеком настоящая, Джаред обидится и уедет. А если и не обидится, то все равно уедет. А для Дженсена казалось гораздо более привлекательным оставшуюся до начала съемок неделю погонять по Милуоки в компании Джареда, чем принимать полузабытых друзей и родственников в старой квартире тетушки. Нет, скажем иначе: в компании Джареда ему был бы приятен даже спуск в кратер Тахо. Он обернулся с беззаботной улыбкой к Джареду, который весь подался вперед - от нетерпения у парня, казалось, даже уши заострились.

\- Ну ладно, Падалеки, твоя взяла, - сказал Дженсен. – Сколько там времени ехать до Милуоки, говоришь?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Слушай, а ты понимаешь, почему люди этим занимаются? - невысокий парень, только что усердно вглядывавшийся в музейную витрину, выпрямился и обернулся к своему спутнику. - Зачем они собирают всяких гадов, а затем приходят сюда, чтобы любоваться ими?

\- Локи, ты по-прежнему одноклеточный, - скучающим голосом протянул стоявший рядом с ним молодой мужчина, похожий на моделей, рекламирующих дорогие сигареты. Но, в отличие от них, он явно в жизни не пересекал порог спа-салона или эксклюзивного бутика. На толстовку с логотипом баскетбольной команды из любительской лиги был надет потрепанный пиджак, а рваные джинсы и кеды наводили на мысль о том, что их обладатель был, скорее, из разряда вечных студентов.

\- Почему это я одноклеточный? - обиделся тот, которого назвали Локи. Его одежда была копией прикида собеседника. - Бартлеби, опять ты разговариваешь в своей манере: сказать гадость и уйти от объяснений.

\- Пожалуйста, мое объяснение абсолютно очевидное, - снисходительно произнес парень, чье имя, судя по всему, было Бартлеби. - Здесь люди лучше всего чувствуют превосходство над всеми остальными обитателями этого жалкого мира. Они думают: я человек, я круче вот этой… кхм… китайской сколопендры. И в глубине души он чувствует сладковатый затихающий ужас и ликование от мысли, что мог бы прийти на землю тарантулом, но боженька распорядился иначе. Наверное, именно здесь, в музее естественных наук, люди ближе всего к тому, чтобы гордиться своей человеческой сущностью.

\- И почему это мне кажется, что все намного проще? - пробормотал Локи и отвернулся, чтобы обратиться к подходившей к ним служительнице музея:  
\- Простите, мэм, вы не подскажете, где нам можно посмотреть на саранчу?

Женщина средних лет, выглядевшая, как типичный "синий чулок", замерла от неожиданности. Затем переспросила хорошо поставленным голосом экскурсовода:  
\- А вы уверены, что вам нужна именно саранча?

\- К сожалению, именно так, - с невыразимо печальным лицом произнес Бартлеби. - А что, у госпожи саранчи сегодня не приемный день?

Женщина поджала губы: шутить в музее, даже если здесь под стеклом насекомые, она считала неуместным.

\- Видите ли, уважаемые, саранча слишком распространенное насекомое, чтобы выставлять ее в качестве экспоната в нашем энтомологическом отделе. Рядом с такими редкими насекомыми как павлиноглазка из гор Северного Вьетнама - последний раз там видели экземпляр этой бабочки 50 лет назад! Возможно, вы сможете найти саранчу в каком-нибудь музее сельского хозяйства, в разделе вредителей!

Тут лицо Локи также обрело выражение вселенской скорби, и музейная работница смягчилась.

\- Вообще-то… Дайте подумать. Возможно, я и смогу вам помочь. Да, несомненно, так и есть. Пройдемте в раздел особо опасных насекомых.

Она решительно отправилась в другое помещение. За ее спиной Бартлеби вопросительно посмотрел на Локи, а тот в ответ лишь непонимающе развел руками.

\- Эй, если это ядовитая гадость, я в руки ее не возьму, сам будешь выпускать ее из бездны во время Апокалипсиса, - прошипел Бартлеби. - В конце концов, тебе по статусу положено иметь дело с орудиями пыток.

Им показалось, будто служительница слегка споткнулась при этой реплике.

Витрина, к которой она их подвела, и в самом деле выглядела устрашающе. Находившиеся там насекомые были вооружены всем набором "инструментов" для убийства - шипами, иглами, жвалами, жалами. И с краю этого "великолепия" притулилось небольшое невзрачное зеленое насекомое с жесткими крыльями и длинными лапками.

\- Вот ваша саранча, - показала женщина как раз на это недоразумение.

\- Угу, - неуверенно кивнул Бартлеби. - А чем же она так опасна?

\- Послушай, - жарко прошептал ему на ухо товарищ, - это же…

\- Заткнись! - не поворачивая голову, велел Бартлеби. Локи повиновался, скрестив руки на груди.

\- По идее, перелетная саранча - всего лишь сельскохозяйственный вредитель. Перемещаясь стаями, она уничтожает посевы на своем пути. Однако иногда ее стаи приобретают гигантские размеры, скорость пожирания пищи такой стаей феноменальна, люди ничего не могут ей противопоставить. И тогда саранча становится бедствием. Сильнейшее за всю историю человечества нашествие саранчи произошло на территории нашей страны в 1875 году. Рой саранчи возник в штате Техас и распространился на запад, но через некоторое время, произведя колоссальные опустошения, исчез по неизвестной причине. На Техас обрушился голод. Правительству пришлось оказывать штату гуманитарную помощь. Однако десятки людей тогда погибли, из-за недоедания и сопутствующих болезней. Так что любуйтесь вашим хищником, а мне необходимо помогать другим интересующимся с более серьезными целями, - она подчеркнула голосом последние слова. Визитеры перестали обращать на нее внимание в тот самый момент, когда она отошла от них на один шаг.

Бартлеби брезгливо смотрел на маленькое насекомое с шипастыми ножками:  
\- Ну и что нам с этим делать? Ладно, Люцифер с тем, что саранча выглядит невзрачно, и ей никого не испугаешь. Но откуда мы возьмем полчища саранчи?

Локи высокомерно задрал подбородок:  
\- Вот так всегда и бывает. Ты предпочитаешь заткнуть мне рот, не выслушав, а я, между прочим, знаю, что нам делать.

\- Ты? Да ты никогда не можешь предложить ничего дельного! - Бартлеби в запале махнул рукой. - Ну, произнеси волшебное слово, которое нас спасет. Ну? Раз, два, три!..

Локи помедлил для пущего эффекта и произнес по слогам:  
\- Ак-ри-ды.

Бартлеби заморгал в недоумении:  
\- Что? Причем тут...

\- Это - и есть акриды! - Локи победно ткнул рукой в витрину. - Смотри, что на этикетке по латыни написано.

Бартлеби почесал в затылке, не глядя на товарища:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что святоши, по полвека зависающие в пустыне, питались... саранчой?

\- С медом, - педантично уточнил Локи.

\- Вот черт, - скривился Бартлеби. - Ни за что бы не стал есть эту гадость.

\- Просиди ты в пустыне 40 лет - еще бы не то съел, - круглое лицо Локи расплылось в ехидной улыбке. Бартлеби мельком взглянул на ямочки на щеках друга - и почему-то опять отвернулся. Тем временем Локи продолжал:  
\- Но нам важно не то, насколько аппетитной кажется эта штучка некоему бывшему грегорийцу. А что? Нам важен факт, что очередному святоше, ушедшему скитаться в пустыне, сухой паек выдавал старина Маврикий. Когда подвижники кончились, говорят, он слегка подвинулся рассудком и до сих пор сидит и стережет свою саранчу. Есть у меня такое предчувствие, что и техасцам этих зеленых красавчиков подсуропил тоже он, когда ему показалось, что кто-то взмолился о хлебе насущном.

\- То есть, чтобы получить в свое распоряжение рой саранчи, нужно всего лишь... - начал догадываться Бартлеби.

\- Всего лишь выкопать небольшую ямку, изобразить из себя святош в пустыне и взмолиться о хлебе насущном! - подхватил его догадку Локи. - И тогда старина Маврикий нагонит нам столько этой мошкары, что хватит на десяток Судных дней.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что Дарвин не так уж сильно напортачил со своим учением об эволюции, - усмехнулся Бартлеби. - И у тебя из-за необходимости выживания все-таки появились извилины в мозгу.

\- А у тебя, видимо, появилась дырка в заднице, чтобы было откуда вываливать такие глубокомысленные суждения, - огрызнулся Локи. Так, слегка переругиваясь, двое молодых мужчин отправились в следующий пункт своего необычного путешествия.


	5. Chapter 5

Если бы Локи и Бартлеби, увлеченные своим разговором, удосужились повернуть головы налево, они бы увидели неказистое здание благотворительной библиотеки. И, возможно, заметили бы двух парней – лохматого и коротко стриженного – поднимающихся на крыльцо. Ну, увидели бы, а что толку? А вот если бы Джаред вовремя обернулся, то при виде посетителей естественнонаучного музея замер бы на месте. Ведь именно про этих двоих он рассказывал Дженсену полночи и все утро. Но актеры тоже были заняты только друг другом. Поэтому они зашли в библиотеку, не задержавшись на пороге и секунды.

\- Я не понимаю, почему нам просто не устроить «семейный вечер чтения Библии», - недовольно бормотал Падалеки в темном коридоре библиотеки. – Там на последних страницах все написано про конец света, я помню. Вот и обсудили бы вместе.

Дженсен вздохнул, взглянув на надутые губы коллеги по съемочной площадке. Падалеки опять бессознательно использовал свое тайное оружие воздействия на Эклза. Но больше тот на это не поведется – хватит с него и согласия на совершенно бредовую затею. Дженсен до сих пор не мог поверить, что согласился. Впрочем, ладно, если Джаред до сих пор не наигрался в «Героев»…

\- Эту благотворительную библиотеку наверняка устроила религиозная община по типу «Поклоняющихся святой Ложке, упавшей со стола во время Тайной вечери». Я уверен, что здесь найдется несколько экземпляров Библии с пояснениями для тупых. Только не надо сейчас усиленно придумывать, как нагрубить в ответ. В данной ситуации я тоже вхожу в категорию «тупых». Никогда толком не интересовался, что написал Джонни-Богослов в своей книженции. Слишком мрачно для меня, я предпочитаю что-нибудь повеселее. Так что Святое писание с комментариями для нас обоих будет как раз.

Искатели приключений вошли в небольшую комнатушку, служившую читальным залом. За четырьмя длинными столами, уставленными лампами, не сидело ни одного человека. 

\- Ого, - присвистнул Джаред, уставившись в направлении стойки выдачи заказов, - Дженс, а ты можешь в куче навоза отыскать бриллиант. Откуда у тебя нюх на хорошеньких куколок?

\- С пяти лет тренировался, - буркнул Эклз, созерцая за стойкой черноволосую копию Мэрилин Монро. У девицы и платье было такое же, не хватало только воздушной струи снизу. Красотка смотрелась в этом месте так же странно, как… «Актер шекспировского театра на кастинге в сериал «Сверхъестественное», - усмехнулся про себя Дженсен. И нахмурился: сравнение показалось ему слишком метким. Было в красотке что-то искусственное, как и в театральной школе времен Шекспира.

А тем временем Джаред уже распустил хвост, словно павлин, и втолковывал девушке сказку про двух тайных суперагентов, которым срочно понадобилось «Откровение Иоанна Богослова» с пояснениями. Та поминутно краснела, заливисто смеялась и кивала головой:  
\- Библия? Конечно-конечно. У нас есть замечательное издание с пояснениями для детей. Мне кажется, что начинающие должны понять.

Дженсен приторно улыбнулся Джареду и покровительственно погладил его по голове:  
\- Он поймет, мисс. Ему уже есть семь лет.

\- Меня зовут Дипи, - девушка кокетливо пожала плечами. – Позвольте узнать ваши имена, я должна завести на вас временные карточки читателей. 

Дженсен улыбнулся, подумав, как забавно для фанаток будет выглядеть новость о том, что он с Джаредом читал Библию в благотворительной библиотеке. Еще решат, чего доброго, что они решили пожениться или что-нибудь типа этого. Он послушно продиктовал свои данные и данные своего напарника по сериалу. Однако на смешливую Дипи имена не произвели никакого впечатления. Все так же широко улыбаясь, девушка выложила перед ними увесистый том. Дженсен открыл рот от удивления: на книге разве что не написано было: «Очень древняя и очень ценная». Похоже, Джаред не разделял этого мнения, поскольку бормотал под нос невнятные ругательства, когда тащил талмуд к ближайшему столу.

Настроение у него отнюдь не улучшилось, когда выяснилось, что комментарии мало помогают в понимании «Откровения Иоанна Богослова», больше известного под названием «Апокалипсис». После битых двух часов, проведенных в бесплодных попытках продраться сквозь видения древнего старца, Дженсен стал считать книгу кладезем высшей мудрости, Джаред – редкостной хренью. Да-да, так он и сказал:  
\- Это же редкостная хрень! Что за чушь – Жена, облаченная в Солнце? На Солнце температура в миллион градусов, там сгорит ко всем демонам и замужняя женщина, и непорочная девственница! 

Дженсен, который из комментариев пытался понять толкование явления Солнечной миссис очередным философом, только вздохнул. Он бы давно бросил эту затею с изучением Библии, но сидеть, уткнувшись подбородком в теплое плечо Джареда Падалеки, оказалось слишком уютным. Внезапно женский голос, потерявший глупую игривость, снисходительно произнес:  
\- Ничего заумного, всего лишь аллегория земной церкви. В следующем кадре… извините, в следующей сцене мы увидим большого красного дракона с семью головами, символизирующего дьявола, руководящего войной против церкви. Именно из-за нечистого Жена-в-Солнце совершит исход в пустыню.

Дженсен изумленно поднял голову: рядом с их столиком стояла библиотекарша. Только теперь ее белое платье выглядело не как фривольный наряд Мэрилин Монро, а как сияющие хламиды ангелов. Она пожала плечами:  
\- Я не знаю, как собираются Локи и Бартлеби устраивать выступление Жены-в-Солнце, наверняка что-нибудь придумают, фантазии им не занимать. Для нас сейчас главное - остановить их, не дать выполнить задуманное.

Из всего сказанного Джаред понял только одно знакомое слово:  
\- Локи? Ты сказала Локи? Откуда ты знаешь этого парня?

\- О, приходилось встречаться, раньше мы жили в одном кампусе. Только потом его отчислили, скажем так, из университета за неуспеваемость. Теперь вот ректор вуза поручил мне попробовать наставить его на путь истинный. К сожалению, ректор сам вмешаться не может, это сильно подорвет его авторитет.

Джаред задумчиво намотал прядь волос на палец:  
\- Сдается мне, что так себе ты библиотекарша.

\- Почему? - девушка пожала плечами. - Сегодня я библиотекарша. Можешь считать это моим хобби. Сидела и специально ждала, когда два оболтуса зайдут почитать Апокалипсис с комментариями. Кроме шуток.

\- А чем ты в самом деле занимаешься? - в голову Дженсена стали закрадываться смутные подозрения. Но он даже не знал, хочет ли он, чтобы эти подозрения воплотились в жизнь.

Девушка улыбнулась:  
\- О, у нас семейный бизнес. Мы дарим вдохновение. Не задаром, конечно: потом мы имеем удовольствие наслаждаться настоящими шедеврами.

\- Неплохо устроились! - заржал Джаред. - Типа - я тебе идею, а ты мне результат? Креативщики, в общем?

\- Можно и так сказать, - уклончиво ответила Дипи. Тогда Дженсен неуверенно произнес, надеясь, что девушка в ответ просто засмеется:  
\- Если вспомнить мифологию, подобным даром обладали дочери Зевса и богини Памяти…

Та действительно засмеялась, но потом села на краешек стола и сказала вовсе не то, что от нее ожидал Дженсен:   
\- Бинго! А ты не такой лопух, каким кажешься. Мне всегда казалось, что у красавчиков не должно быть мозгов. Нет, конечно, братишка Аполлон - исключение из правил. Но мне ты чем-то его напоминаешь… - она задумалась. – Ну… если тебе слегка подравнять ноги… И прическу сделать приличнее…

Дженсен покраснел, словно его за секунду окунули в ведро с алой краской, и поспешил прервать девушку:  
\- Тогда можно узнать, как тебя зовут? По-настоящему?

\- Ох, извините, ребята, - смутилась красотка. – Меня зовут Серендипити.

\- Серендипити? – нахмурился Эклз. - Не слышал о дочери Зевса с таким именем. Насколько я помню, их было девять…

\- Начитался древнегреческих мифов? – засмеялась Серендипити. - Столько времени прошло, мои неугомонные родители подарили моим сестричкам меня и еще пяток забойных девчонок. Когда мы делили сферы влияния, я взяла шефство над кинематографом. Искусство будущего, парни! Хотя моя младшая сестренка, Просперити, убеждает меня, что веб-дизайн завоевывает все большее и большее место в умах молодежи, но, знаешь, эти картинки в несуществующей реальности… Нет, это не для меня! Впрочем, иногда я могу пользоваться талантами моих сестричек, а потому музыка, стихосложение, ландшафтный дизайн мне подчиняются запросто… - перечисляя, она загибала пальчики и, для удобства, уселась поудобнее на столе. Так, что округлая, изящная коленка очутилась прямо перед глазами Дженсена. И тогда Джаред, в течение последних минут разговора боровшийся со ступором, возмутился:  
\- Я не понял, мисс, вам делать нечего? Вы сектантка и пытаетесь обратить нас в свою веру? Сожалею, но у нас нет такой кучи денег, как у Круза или Траволты.

\- Сектантка? – девушка опять искренне рассмеялась. - Глупенький, я муза!

\- Муза? Это еще что за фишка? Ни фига, знаю я Музу, он мужского пола, к тому же один в трех лицах, - раздраженно сказал Джаред.

\- Джаред, в мире существует много всего, кроме картошки «фри» и рок-музыки, - умиротворяюще сказал Дженсен.

\- Что, например? – не перестал ерепениться Джаред.

\- Сейчас узнаешь, - пригрозила Муза и хлопнула в ладоши.

Внезапно Джаред покраснел, потом побагровел и стал зажимать рот руками. Дженсен остолбенело смотрел на парня, который странно зашипел и начал давиться словами. Долго это не продлилось. Джаред начал монотонно читать стихи, после каждой строчки от отчаяния стукаясь головой о стол:

\- Мой светоч страсти дерзновенной, - бумс!  
Моих желаний чистый лик, - бумс!  
Мой сладострастно несравненный, - бумс!  
Я возлюбил тебя, старик! – бумс!  
Ты окрыляешь мои чресла, - бумс-бумс!  
Так соблазнителен, пижон. – бумс!   
Поверь, все это не скабрезно, - бумс!  
Я просто по уши влюблен.

К счастью, стихотворение оказалось коротким, поскольку Дженсен начал опасаться за рассудок Джареда. Лоб-то у парня явно был крепким. Муза произнесла задумчиво:  
\- А что, не так уж и плохо для первого поэтического опыта. Моей сестренке Эрато понравилось бы. Главное – искренне! Только кому это было посвящено?

Джаред застонал и похоронил лицо в ладонях. Дженсен недоумевающе смотрел на него: похоже, он что-то пропустил?

\- Ладно, - снова посерьезнела Серендипити, спрыгнув со стола и присаживаясь на стул напротив друзей. – Пора приступить к делу. Готова выслушать ваши вопросы.

\- Мы так и не поняли, с кем имеем дело, что это за странные парни, - улыбнулся Дженсен. Он никак не мог поверить, что куртуазно беседует с дамочкой, которой несколько тысяч лет от роду.

\- О, это ангелы, - легкомысленно махнула рукой Серендипити. Джаред закашлялся.

\- Бывшие ангелы, - тут же поправилась Муза. – Их изгнали с неба еще до рождения Христа, если быть точными. Если вам будет интересно, я попозже расскажу, за что. Приговор у них пожизненный, до конца света, место заключения – штат Висконсин.

\- Какой ужас, - ядовито буркнул Джаред, не перестающий косо поглядывать на девушку.

\- Да, для ангелов – ужас, - серьезно ответила та. Платье на ней уже не было белым. Оно было серым и изменчивым, как море в ненастную погоду. – Без Божьего присутствия они страдают. Вот почему Локи и Бартлеби изо всех сил стараются вернуться на небо. Одну попытку они уже проделывали, к счастью, неудачно. Сейчас они предпринимают вторую. Замысел до гениального прост: воспроизвести события Судного дня, описанные в «Откровении Иоанна Богослова». Поскольку земная церковь приняла эту книгу как догмат, Господь должен будет явиться, чтобы принять участие в последнем акте пьесы. Следовательно, наступит конец света, и срок ссылки для ангелов будет закончен. А заодно и срок жизни для всех людей, живущих в этом штате и в паре соседских, которые захватит по инерции. Вам придется остановить Локи с Бартлеби. 

\- С чего это придется? – ощетинился Джаред. – Сами упустили ребят, сами и разбирайтесь с ними.

\- Бог не может этого сделать, - настороженно ответила девушка. – Армагеддон не в его компетенции. А если он подчинится ангелам-отступникам, значит, он не всемогущ и может ошибаться. А поскольку мир базируется на непогрешимости Бога, все сущее моментально исчезнет. Все станет так, как до дня Творения.

\- А если мы просто не хотим? – воинственно продолжил Падалеки.

\- Вы не можете просто так взять и отказаться! – нахмурила точеные брови Муза. – Я уже слишком много сделала, чтобы вы оказались «в деле».

\- В смысле? – Джаред был крайне озадачен. До этого он считал свою встречу с Локи и его приятелем цепью невероятных совпадений.

\- Я привела тебя в то же кафе, где устроили свой штаб Локи и Бартлеби. Помнишь кусочек фильма, который ты посмотрел перед уходом из квартиры приятеля? – лукаво подмигнула ему небожительница. – В программе телеканала его не было. А я была уверена, что после просмотра фильма «Бармен» тебе очень захочется пропустить пару коктейлей. В конце концов, это я устроила так, что наши фантазеры не заметили тебя, Джаред! Хотя ты сделал все для этого, особенно когда сопел в кустах и щелкал кнопками мобильника. Так что считай это большим приключением или же тяжкой обузой, но разобраться с неугомонной парочкой отныне святая обязанность для тебя. То есть для вас. А я помогу, чем смогу. Для начала – вот вам краткий план Апокалипсиса, - и она положила на стол исчерканный листок бумаги.

\- И что мы должны сделать, чтобы бывший ангел смерти с приятелем не устроили в Висконсине массовую резню? – напряженно задал вопрос Дженсен, едва взглянув на листок.

\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, - легкомысленно пожала плечами Муза. – На небе поговаривали, что вам отведена особая миссия. Я бы предпочла просто физически устранить зарвавшихся хулиганов, но это слишком проблематично. Все эти фокусы с отрезанием крыльев мы уже проходили, не очень-то получилось. Напрягитесь сами, парни. Ответ вряд ли будет лежать на поверхности. Так что подумайте как следует, а я вас пока оставлю.

Бывшая библиотекарша встала и направилась к выходу из читательского зала. Шелковое бордовое платье колыхалось в такт шагам. У двери она обернулась, взглянув на ошеломленных парней.

\- Мы вскоре увидимся, - махнула Муза рукой. – Думаю, сейчас вам надо проветрить мозги. Не бойтесь, надолго я вас не оставлю. 

\- Погоди, – закричал Джаред, - еще один вопрос!

\- Ну? – Муза выказывала явное нетерпение.

\- Значит, Бог… в самом деле существует? – Падалеки словно сам не верил, что спросил об этом.

\- Да, - кивнула Муза. – Хотя, глядя на тебя, можно усомниться, что людей сотворило Высшее Создание.

Она исчезла в темноте коридора, а Дженсен за спиной Джареда неприлично заржал.


	6. Chapter 6

Около шести вечера дорожное движение в любом большом городе чересчур насыщенное: люди разъезжаются с работы, по пути заглядывая в супермаркеты, чтобы затариться на вечер. Чего уж говорить о Милуоки, штат Висконсин, в котором проживает почти два миллиона человек. В тот летний вечер на трехрядном центральном проспекте машины ехали в четыре ряда. И во всех них без исключения водители матерились на маленькую красную «Тойоту», которая ехала совершенно хаотично, путая всех других участников движения. Опытные водители чудом избегали столкновения, когда «Тойота» вдруг решала выиграть сантиметр и резко перестраивалась в соседний ряд. Зато рыжеватый курносый парень, сидевший за рулем красной малютки, был весьма спокоен и даже благостен. Чего нельзя было сказать о его соседе, который зажимал уши при очередном воющем гудке негодующих автолюбителей.

\- Локи, я думаю, нам все же стоило взять такси, - дрожащим голосом произнес он. – Тогда поездка обошлась бы нам куда дешевле, чем тысячи долларов, выплаченные за ремонт чужих авто.

\- Не, - довольно хмыкнул Локи, - мне же надо учиться водить машину. Иначе как мы доберемся до места Последней Битвы? Я сомневаюсь, что туда ходят автобусы. Такси туда тоже не повезет. А так – мы замечательно доедем. И практику я к этому времени получу отличную.

\- И мой труп в придачу, - пробормотал Бартлеби, потому что как раз в этот момент Локи решил, что ему надо повернуть. Поэтому он бросил машину в переулок так, что взвизгнули покрышки. Под дружную ругань из десятка автомобилей «Тойота» гордо уехала вглубь района. 

Целью поездки парней оказался маленький магазинчик, обосновавшийся в подвале старого жилого дома. Пафосная вывеска – большая, с позолоченными буквами и надписью «Волшебство фейерверков» - противоречила облезлой двери с шатающейся ручкой, а также пыльным окнам с пятнами на стеклах. Тем не менее, Локи с Бартлеби направлялись именно туда.

Колокольчик, звякнувший при открытии двери, сильно напугал продавца - тощего паренька лет восемнадцати. Он выронил журнал, который только что читал (судя по обложке, нечто эротического содержания). Ринулся под прилавок поднимать его и потом медленно поднимался, недоверчиво глядя на вошедших, словно боясь, что сейчас их изображение в воздухе замигает и исчезнет.

Для магазинов, специализирующихся на фейерверках, конец июля был «мертвым сезоном». Все уже насмотрелись на салюты Дня независимости и теперь не ждали их раньше Рождества. Видимо, и в этой лавчонке напрочь отвыкли от посетителей, но держали ее открытой – так, на всякий случай.

\- Бенгальские огни? Хлопушки? – протараторил мальчишка за прилавком. Было видно, что он соскучился по покупателям, даже если они собираются купить сущие мелочи. Те, которые покупают для детского праздника, чтобы не испугать малышей.

\- Понимаете, нам нужно нечто другое, масштабное, - опираясь на прилавок, доверительно произнес Бартлеби. – Необходимо изобразить падение звезды. Вернее, кометы. Так будет вернее по терминологии.

Локи очень понравилось следить, как меняется выражение лица мальчишки-продавца. Он подобострастно попятился и неожиданно бросился наутек с верещащим воплем:  
\- Даки! Даки! Заказчики пришли!

Через пару секунд в торговый зал из подсобки ворвался толстый мужчина, державший в руке недоеденный кусок курицы гриль. По-видимому, «заказчики» здесь резко отличались от «покупателей» и обладали определенной магией. По крайней мере, они могли приманить хозяина магазина.

\- Меня зовут Даки Керстрит, - толстяк вытер замасленную руку о штаны и протянул посетителям. Бартлеби немедленно сделал вид, что заинтересовался огромными петардами, сложенными в ящики у выхода. Локи приторно улыбнулся и помахал ладошкой у своего уха. – Значит, вы хотите сделать заказ?

\- Именно, - Бартлеби терпеливо повторил то, что полминуты назад сообщил продавцу. – Вы справитесь с этим заданием?

Лицо Даки приобрело глубоко оскорбленное выражение.

\- Наша фирма, - с достоинством произнес он, - занимается продажей пиротехники и устройством фейерверков не один десяток лет. Ей владели и мой отец, и мой дед. Она самая уважаемая во всем Милуоки! 

Локи жестоко подавил усмешку, вспомнив, в какой затрапезной газетенке они наткнулись на рекламу «Волшебства фейерверков».

\- Посмотрите мои рекомендации, - Даки гордо бросил на прилавок пухлую папку. – Это благодарность от мэра Гейс Миллс. Мы с ребятами устроили там потрясающий праздник – в небе летали настоящие драконы! И это все за такие гроши, что и говорить неудобно. А вот это грамота за третье место на фестивале фейерверков в штате Вермонт. Мы пропустили вперед только таких грандов как «Толстый Том» и «Звездопад Дженкинса». 

Он приосанился и вопросительно посмотрел на потенциальных заказчиков. Локи предусмотрительно закивал:  
\- Впечатляет, мистер Стрит… Особенно «Жирный Том»…

\- «Толстый Том», - поправил, нахмурившись, Даки. Но его лоб тут же разгладился, и он начал комментировать следующие бумаги. Локи расслабился. В этот самый момент Бартлеби прижался к нему сзади вплотную и прошептал на ухо:  
\- Представь, что с тебя потребовали бы рекомендации, что бы ты предъявил? Соляной столп? Пепел, оставшийся от жителей Содома и Гоморры?

\- Твой болтливый язык на ниточке, - прошипел в ответ уволенный с работы ангел смерти. – Помолчи. Нам нужно, чтобы этот парень согласился поехать с нами и устроить свой салют, но при этом ничего не заподозрил.

И Локи резко прервал дифирамбы, которые мистер Керстрит распевал в собственную честь:  
\- Значит, вы сможете убедительно изобразить падение звезды?

К чести толстяка Даки, он отлично понимал, что разговоры – разговорами, а дело – делом. Он вышел из-за прилавка и направился к ракетам вышиной с человеческий рост, стоявшим в углу.

\- «Blessed star» (4) - это именно то, что вам нужно. Новейшая разработка, из тех ракет, у которых основная вспышка происходит не на подъеме, а на излете, - и он похлопал пиротехническое изделие по боку, словно породистую лошадь.

\- Вы их уже запускали? – напряженно спросил Бартлеби. 

\- Да, эти ракеты раскрываются в воздухе на высоте около сотни метров. Затем заряд падает вниз, оставляя за собой след. Вы можете выбирать – сплошная полоса либо маленькие частые вспышки, рассыпающиеся искрами. Примерно через пять секунд он взрывается.

\- Сплошная полоса, наверное, будет эффектнее, - решил Бартлеби.

\- Значит, вы действительно планируете сделать заказ? – словно не веря, переспросил Даки.

\- Несомненно, - кивнули сразу оба посетителя. – Но давайте обговорим условия. Видите ли, могут возникнуть некоторые сложности…

Через полчаса Локи и Бартлеби вышли из магазинчика и сели в машину. Пока Локи заводил мотор, его товарищ покачал головой:  
\- Тебе нужно было казнить не перворожденных Египта, а всех графоманов. Звезда Полынь, блин! – он даже всплеснул руками от эмоций. – Кому в голову могла прийти такая чушь!

Отъезжая, они не видели, как настороженно наблюдали за ними глаза из-за пыльных окон, а затем не верящий своему счастью Даки Керстрит набирал дрожащими от волнения руками номер отдела по работе с клиентами городского банка:  
\- Алло! Алло! Мне срочно нужно проверить платежеспособность мистера Би Ар Телби! Да-да, это срочно!

Даже если бы и знали, то не обратили бы внимания. Деньги в данный момент мало волновали двух ангелов в отставке, которые, как никогда в последнее время были близки к исполнению своей мечты.

Когда они подъехали к дому, являвшемуся их временным пристанищем, Локи почему-то не поспешил выйти из «Тойоты». Он заглушил мотор, положил руки на руль и повернулся к Бартлеби:  
\- Послушай, Барти, я опять подписался под твой проект, несмотря на то, каким крахом закончился предыдущий. Я, кстати, не забыл, как ты мастерски загнал мне ту железяку в живот.

Бартлеби поперхнулся, но его приятель махнул рукой:  
\- Ладно, речь не об этом. Тебе не кажется, что мы все-таки слишком спешим? Эта затея с фейерверком выглядит, словно мы идем на карнавал. Не стоит ли нам подготовиться тщательнее, чтобы на этот раз ничто не сорвалось? С той же Вавилонской блудницей можно было все решить серьезнее. Думаю, можно отложить нашу затею на годик. Если вспомнить, сколько лет мы торчим здесь, один год – это совершенно несущественно. 

Бартлеби несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, затем повернулся к Локи и заговорил успокаивающе:  
\- Мы не спешим. По идее, нам даже не надо было бы изображать все приметы надвигающегося Апокалипсиса. Эти люди уже сами все устроили. Одна треть растений уничтожена, одна треть рыб истреблена, одна треть рек отравлена – нам даже не стоит беспокоиться об этом!

Локи упрямо помотал головой:  
\- В том и дело, что это все сделали сами люди. А мне вообще не хотелось бы посвящать кого-нибудь в наши дела – ни представителей человеческого рода, ни демонов. Прошлая затея сорвалась из-за Азраила и его самонадеянности. Мне не хочется, чтобы все полетело в ад из-за какого-нибудь урода. В прошлый раз нам невероятно повезло, что Боженька поленился убрать весь человеческий хлам обычным путем. Он пошел от простого: щелкнул пальцами и велел, чтобы все вернулось назад. Таким образом ожила даже парочка, которую ты пристрелил в автобусе. А третьего шанса может и не быть.

Бартлеби дернул плечами:  
\- А, те прелюбодеи… Да, собственно, пофиг. 

\- А мне жалко моих трудов по ликвидации верхушки клана Муби, - усмехнулся Локи. - Радует одно: никто из них не забыл чужих грешков, озвученных нами. Потом они стали искать этим грешкам документальное подтверждение, в ход пошел шантаж, и… тарантулы в одной банке сожрали друг друга. Се ля ви.

\- Да уж, воскрешение не принесло им пользы, - согласился Бартлеби. – В отличие от нас. При нас оказались наши крылышки. 

\- Вот именно! – в запале воскликнул Локи. – И я не хотел бы снова их потерять. Срезать их оказалось очень больно. Я бы даже сказал, крайне больно. Больно в душе. Поэтому на повторную операцию я не решусь.

\- Я тоже, - глухо сказал Бартлеби. – Я уже один раз перенес пытку – становиться человеком. Поэтому можешь мне полностью доверять. Не в моих интересах, чтобы наш Судный день провалился. Я один раз уже умер и воскрес. Было и впрямь очень больно.

На некоторое время в машине воцарилась полная тишина. Затем Локи повернулся к Бартлеби и поймал его напряженный, выжидающий взгляд. Бывший ангел-наблюдатель, который вел учет людских грехов, смотрел на Локи так, словно весь мир зависел от него. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал. Когда тишина уже начала становиться неловкой, Локи сказал:  
\- Я верю тебе, - и обнял своего напарника за шею, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Бартлеби прижал его к себе сильнее, задумчиво улыбаясь и перебирая завитки коротких рыжеватых волос на шее. Вскоре Локи высвободился из объятий:  
\- Ладно, не будем сопли жевать. Нам пора сматываться на место основной дислокации, чтобы не опоздать, как в прошлый раз, и все подготовить заранее.

Бартлеби распахнул дверцу машины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. англ. «Благословенная звезда»


	7. Chapter 7

Вопреки ожиданиям Джареда, приятель в Милуоки нисколько не напрягся по поводу его возвращения, причем не в одиночку, а вдвоем с Дженсеном. Падалеки был готов в случае чего отправиться снимать номер в гостиницу. Он изначально предлагал это Дженсену, но Эклз неожиданно воспротивился под предлогом: «Представляешь, что напишет желтая пресса». 

Однако приятель Джареда гостеприимно выделил им комнату и даже сварганил на скорую руку вполне презентабельный ужин. А когда оба проголодавшихся актера начали с бешеной скоростью заглатывать то, что лежало на тарелках, он сел напротив, подперев подбородок рукой, и начал разглядывать парней с выражением умиления на лице. Когда Дженсен вознамерился вымыть тарелки, хозяин воспротивился: «Нет-нет, я сам, а вы идите уже спать!»

Удивление таким поведением хозяина квартиры Дженсен Эклз высказал только на следующее утро. Солнце било прямо в окно и освещало самые пыльные закоулки комнаты, стояла непонятная тишина, было лениво и не хотелось вставать и спасать какой-то мир, находящийся за этой стеной, вне их мирка уюта и спокойствия. Джаред и Дженсен валялись на своих диванах, бездумно пялясь в потолок. Потом, наконец, старший из них заговорил:  
\- Твой приятель… как его, кстати?.. смотрел на нас, как в кинотеатрах зрители смотрят мелодраму. Как будто мы главные герои, которые немедленно должны начать целоваться в диафрагму.

\- Как его, кстати?.. – Джареда тоже заинтересовал этот вопрос. Внезапно он понял, что два дня говорил своему знакомцу исключительно «привет, дружище». Но тут до него дошли последние слова Дженсена:  
\- Эй, не смешно. Это только к нашим сериальным героям относится путаница насчет кроватей кинг-сайз. Нас с тобой никак не могут перепутать с какими-нибудь голубками. Мы же мужики, не так ли, Дженси-бой?

\- Можно подумать, что все геи подводят глазки и носят туфли, - пробормотал Дженсен, выпутываясь из одеяла. Он чувствовал непонятную досаду и даже не мог понять, на кого она направлена. Он встал и зашарил по своей сумке, ища зубную щетку.

\- Тогда не показывайся нашему приятелю в своих очаровательных беленьких плавочках, - засмеялся в голос Джаред и моментально получил в лоб зубной щеткой.

Расслабленное состояние не покинуло заговорщиков и после завтрака, опять услужливо приготовленного хозяином квартиры (Дженсен без всякого стеснения выяснил, что его зовут Майклом). 

\- Ну, что мы будем делать? – широко зевнув, осведомился Джаред.

Дженсену явно тоже не хотелось ворочать мозгами:  
\- Ну… мы можем как следует изучить план. Надо подумать, откуда ангелы планируют взять все эти причудливые составляющие для коктейля «Апокалипсис в Висконсине»… Таинственную книгу, может быть, следует поискать в церкви? Это должен быть какой-то древний манускрипт… - в его голосе читалась откровенная скука.

\- Да ну, - неожиданно решительно взмахнул рукой Падалеки. – Эта красотка пыталась вбить нам в головы какие-то мысли про «особенную миссию» и все такое, поэтому мы тут заморачиваемся и хотим пойти самым сложным путем. Я считаю, что надо все решить без затей. Я отлично помню, где живет один из этих изгнанников. Мы сейчас отправимся туда, прижмем крылатого к стеночке и объясним, что нехорошо ради собственных целей устраивать цирковое представление, в результате которого загнется не одна тысяча человек. А если он будет сопротивляться, я лично вобью эти понятия в его башку. Или сдам его в ФБР – пусть там разбираются, что это у нас за новый сорт людей развелся, с крыльями из лопаток, которому не терпится напустить на Висконсин стадо саранчи.

\- Стаю, - машинально поправил Дженсен и задумался. Мысль ему определенно нравилась. Несмотря на всяческие необъяснимые вещи, происходившие с ними последние несколько дней, Эклзу хотелось, чтобы мир оставался таким же привычным, как всегда. Чтобы люди в нем не летали, а древние девицы с умопомрачительными фигурами не объясняли, что Боженька не так всемогущ, как могло показаться сначала. Лучше предоставить разбираться со всем тем, кому это положено. Сейчас они решат все свои проблемы, а потом у них с Джаредом останется целых четыре дня на отдых и всяческие развлечения.

\- А что, давай так и сделаем, - кивнул Дженсен. – Пока у меня крыша не поехала от всей этой теологии. Далеко наш мальчик живет?

До нужного дома они добрались за полчаса. Дженсен узнал его: смутно, но здание все-таки виднелось на видеозаписи. Теперь, судя по всему, им предстояло встретиться с консьержкой, настоящей цербершей. Эклз вздохнул и, подходя к двери, включил самую неотразимую из арсенала своих улыбок. Краем глаза он заметил, что Джаред тоже оскалился, и забеспокоился: не напугать бы бедную бабушку.

«Цербер-консьержка» оказалась миловидной девушкой лет двадцати, в бейсболке «Slipknot». Она играла в игру на мобильном телефоне, когда парни вошли. Подняв глаза, девушка, у которой на бэдже было написано «Ева Майндс», вздохнула:  
\- Ну, здрасьте. Меня украли инопланетяне и перенесли в Голливуд? Вы ведь парни из сериала про охотников за демонами? 

У Дженсена от улыбки свело челюсть, поэтому он просто кивнул.

\- Моя подруга без ума от вас. Хотя я считаю, что одному из вас не мешало бы подстричься. Ладно, выкладывайте, в какой комнате у нас поселился демон?

\- Ну, не совсем демон… - Джаред быстренько описал ангелов.

\- А, Ларри и Барри, - кивнула девица. – Впрочем, здесь живет только Ларри, второй заглядывает к нему время от времени. Только он давно уже не появлялся. Как пообещал меня сводить в ресторан, так и исчез. Моя ночная сменщица тоже давно его не видела.

\- За что это он собирался тебя вести в ресторан? – заинтересовался Дженсен. Девица явно была не из тех, кого приглашают в рестораны.

\- Понятия не имею, - пожала она плечами. – Я притащила приставку и рубилась в «Почтовый Апокалипсис». Барри заинтересовался, и я ему вкратце рассказала про игрушку. Потом он сказал, что всю жизнь мечтал только об этом, и пообещал ресторан. Я два дня по справочникам выбирала самое модное заведение, пока не поняла, что меня обдурили, - пожаловалась Ева.

Джаред сочувственно покивал, потом спросил, как бы между прочим:  
\- Так в какой квартире живет Ларри? 

Девица помотала головой:  
\- Нет. Сначала автограф. Лили умрет от зависти, когда я ей расскажу.

Подмахнув росписи, известные сериальные актеры выжидающе уставились на Еву.  
\- Извините, - та спрятала блокнот с автографами за пазуху, - но, похоже, у вас не получится повидать «сладкую парочку». Сегодня утром Ларри свалил, с чемоданом под мышкой. И попрощался со мной как-то странно. В общем, хозяйка велела завтра же дать в газету объявление о том, что сдается квартира.

Падалеки выглядел так, будто его огрели пыльным мешком по голове.

\- Как уехали? – жалко спросил он. – И ничего не оставили? Даже записки? А, может быть, у тебя есть номер мобильника Ларри?

\- Мобильника? – фыркнула Ева. – Зачем им мобильники? Они друг друга на расстоянии чувствуют. Один раз Ларри ключ у меня забирал, вдруг насторожился, рукой по глазам провел, ключ отдал, сказал: «Да, Барри, через полчаса буду», - и убежал. А вы говорите - мобильники!

\- Понятно, - убито проговорил Джаред и направился к выходу.

\- А вы зачем их ищете? – спросила вдогонку Ева. – Вместе собрались на гей-парад во Фриско?

Джаред поперхнулся и ничего не ответил. Дженсен тоже только покачал головой. Но девушка все же выкрикнула вслед:  
\- Я вспомнила, как он попрощался! Он сказал: «Увидимся в конце света!» Ну не придурок ли?

Вышедших из дома Дженсена и Джареда поджидал сюрприз: у их машины стояла Серендипити. В ярко-красном платье и с волосами, забранными в хвостики.

\- Ну, наконец-то! – надула губы Муза. – Вы что, готовили там свой альтернативный конец света? – Ее платье на глазах почернело. – Поехали в нашу библиотеку. Я должна вас кое с кем познакомить. Он, конечно, мог бы и сам появиться, для него расстояния не вопрос. Но, судя по всему, он заготовил для вас какое-то шоу. Поэтому придется подчиниться его выбору места.

\- Шоу? – недовольно проворчал Дженсен, усаживаясь на место водителя. – Мне кажется, нам за последнее время хватит цирковых представлений. Как хоть зовут этого любителя выступлений?

\- Метатрон, - небрежно откликнулась Муза. – Вряд ли его имя вам что-то скажет. Обычно он выступает под псевдонимом.

\- Метатрон? Похоже на псевдоним ярмарочного фокусника, - проворчал Джаред, влезая на место рядом с водителем, коленки упирались ему в подбородок. – Блин, Дженсен, купил бы себе что-нибудь вроде «Импалы». Эта коробочка начинает действовать мне на нервы.

\- Ребятки, не советую называть Метатрона фокусником, - лениво проговорила Муза, с комфортом располагаясь сзади. – Он добряк, конечно, но если вспылит…

Благотворительная библиотека снаружи была совершенно такой же, но вот внутри все кардинально поменялось. Длинного темного коридора как не бывало – его заменил огромный зал с высоченными потолками. Через узкие витражи внутрь лился тусклый свет, оставляющий ощущение нереальности. На каменном полу сидел черноволосый человек в сером полосатом костюме и складывал паззл. Муза, чье платье стало строгого синего цвета, осторожно покашляла. Мужчина в панике посмотрел на вход, одним движением руки заставил только что сложенную картинку исчезнуть и выпрямился, уставившись на Дженсена и Джареда. Эклзу показалось, что после пронизывающего взгляда незнакомца его сердце решило станцевать финскую польку. Внезапно откуда-то полилась торжественная музыка, мужчина развел руки, и за его спиной начали расти огромные белоснежные крылья.

\- Тьфу ты, и здесь пташки, - внезапно услышал Дженсен шепот Джареда, и это испортило всю торжественность момента.

«Фокусник» что-то заговорил рокочущим голосом, но у Дженсена в памяти фиксировались отрывочные «гласы истинные» и «вестники всемогущие». Гораздо больше его интересовали громоздкие крылья, перья на которых лежали плотно и не трепыхались. Вообще-то, они были здорово похожи на бутафорию.

\- Вот такие крылья у того летучего были, да? – с интересом спросил Дженсен.

\- Точняк, - кивнул кудлатой головой Джаред. – Сейчас мы проверим, что это за цирк, и какой веревкой эти перья к спине крепятся.

Он начал обходить пришельца сбоку. Тот с усмешкой следил за ним, а потом сказал:  
\- Мальчик, забывающий сходить в парикмахерскую! Ты слишком много на себя берешь. Немедленно отойди от меня, иначе как *бну крылом – улетишь прямиком в озеро Мичиган.

От изумления Джаред подчинился приказу. Перья на крыльях встопорщились так воинственно, что сомневаться в намерениях человека в сером костюме не приходилось. Дженсен, видимо, тоже пришел к таким выводам, потому что он шагнул вперед, стараясь загородить приятеля. Падалеки в некотором недоумении посмотрел на него.

Крылатый посмотрел на них, чему-то улыбнулся и снова произнес:  
\- Повторяю, я Метатрон, глас Божий...

\- Он говорит вместо Бога, - прервала его скучающим голосом Муза. – В общем, голос Господа по децибелам перекроет сотню реактивных самолетов. У людей просто взрываются головы. Поэтому Метатрон разговаривает за Всевышнего.

\- То есть, существует возможность вставить парочку собственных словечек в Божьи речи? Ловко! – подмигнул Дженсен.

\- Мальчик умеет говорить? – притворно изумился Метатрон. 

\- Глас, - взяла нить разговора в свои руки Серендипити, - ты знаешь, что времени у нас осталось в обрез. Процесс запущен, ничего вспять повернуть нельзя. Объясняй, что ты собирался сказать.

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно покладисто согласился Божий глас. Он щелкнул пальцами, и в зале появилось четыре кресла, в которые и сели все присутствовавшие. Джаред сразу же начал двигать свое кресло ближе к дженсенову - очередной мифологический персонаж не внушал ему доверия.

\- Все очень просто, - Метатрон убрал крылья так, что стал казаться совершенно обычным человеком. – Вам, господа актеры, тоже дали роли в этом спектакле под названием «Апокалипсис». Сценарий для него, как известно, был написан несколько тысяч лет назад, и он предусматривает не только одну активную сторону. Демоны нападают на этот мир, но существуют и защитники. После того, как семь ангелов вострубят в трубы… так, растительность, стена огня, это пропустим, саранча, угумс-угумс… в общем, тогда и появятся два свидетеля, которые должны обличать антихриста. Два свидетеля – это вы, - плотоядно улыбнулся он.

\- Чего-чего? – оторопело спросил Джаред. – Чьи мы свидетели? Кто судится?

\- Мы все! – рявкнул Метатрон. – Нас ждет Страшный Суд! Или ты забыл «Откровение»?

Муза закатила глаза:  
\- Между прочим, ребята, никакого Откровения на самом деле не было. Наш любимый Голос не общался с Иоанном. Говорят, там нашалила одна из моих старших сестренок, у которой было плохое настроение.

\- Там, может, и не было, но для наших мальчиков Откровение все-таки будет, - двусмысленно высказался Метатрон и резко сменил тему. – Вы должны будете обличать антихриста. Приблизившись к нашим реалиям – обругать ваших знакомцев Локи и Бартлеби. Думаю, к тому времени, когда вы встретитесь, у вас накопится немало нелицеприятных мыслей об этой парочке. Так что физически вам работать не придется, исключительно словесно.

Дженсен и Джаред недоумевающе переглянулись.

\- И это все? – уточнил Дженсен. – Обругать двух пташек? И для этого вы выбрали именно нас? По-моему, такую работу могли бы выполнить любые двое студентов, состоящих в клубе, изучающем феномен спиритизма или что-то вроде этого.

\- Вы актеры, - пожал плечами Метатрон. – Вы сумеете действовать по обстоятельствам. У нас весьма схематичный сценарий, знаете ли. Сценарист не был особо гениален. Так что артистичность обличения – на вашей совести. Вы должны вести себя так, чтобы Локи и Бартлеби прониклись вашими словами. Такую ответственность господа студенты вряд ли выдержат. 

\- Почему Бог сам не разберется с этими циркачами? Это было бы гораздо менее хлопотно, - нахмурился Дженсен.

\- Он мог бы, но только до того момента, как наши изгнанники запустили обратный отсчет. Но в этот момент он отлучался. Так что просто проморгал последнюю возможность. А поскольку сценарий утвержден церковью, божество вынуждено подчиниться. Он должен появиться только в шестом акте, вы это знаете? Я не удивлюсь, что она сейчас придумывает концепцию костюма, в котором появится на Армагеддоне.

\- Она? – хором спросили парни. Муза вздохнула: «Ну вот, опять…»

И тут Метатрон посмотрел на часы:  
\- Да. И она как раз нуждается в моем присутствии. Может быть, собирается что-то внушить очередным графоманам. Или поспорить с забредшим на огонек в рай философом. Да и вам уже пора – поздно.

\- Поздно? День в самом разгаре! – возразил Дженсен.

Но в это мгновение Глас помахал им прощально ладошкой, и оба актера очутились на улице, у входа в библиотеку. Уже стемнело, накалившийся за день асфальт отдавал свое тепло прохладному воздуху. «Как на адских сковородках», - пришло в голову Дженсену неуместное сравнение. Он посмотрел на часы: было уже одиннадцать. Двадцать минут разговора с Метатроном длились несколько часов.

\- По-моему, Майклу придется потерпеть нас еще один день, - сказал он. Джаред только кивнул ему с обалдевшим видом.


	8. Chapter 8

Автомобиль неожиданно зачихал и через несколько минут остановился посередине хайвэя. Палило вовсю, и обоим сидевшим в автомобиле парням вовсе не улыбалось сидеть на солнцепеке.

\- Что случилось? – почесал в затылке Локи, обходя вокруг тачки и зачем-то пиная ее по колесам.

\- О, святая простота, - вздохнул Бартлеби, вынимая из кармана пилку для ногтей и принимаясь обрабатывать ногти. – Как ты думаешь, за счет чего эта машина едет?

Он ткнул пальцем в датчик бензина: стрелка плотно уперлась в нуль. Контрольная лампочка на щитке, видимо, перегорела. Локи уставился на прибор, словно не верил своим глазам:  
\- Нет! Эта проклятая штука не могла подвести меня!

\- Похоже, твоя безалаберность уже второй раз срывает наши планы… - Бартлеби оставался невозмутимым. Он с явной неохотой выбрался из автомобиля. – Теперь твоя задача – попытаться остановить проезжающую мимо машину и купить у шофера хотя бы три галлона бензина, чтобы мы могли добраться до ближайшей заправки. Она отсюда милях в двадцати. Денег-то у нас на бензин хватит, вопрос в том, захочет ли кто-нибудь остановиться здесь в такую жару.

Локи поморщился:  
\- Не говори так… Барри. У тебя есть нехорошая склонность к предсказаниям. 

Опасения уволенного ангела смерти оправдались в полном объеме. Редкие машины проносились мимо, вздымая клубы пыли, их водители не думали даже притормозить при виде парня в поношенном пиджаке. Через полчаса созерцания унылого пейзажа под палящими лучами, Бартлеби решительно сказал:  
\- Понятно, что от голода или солнечного удара мы не умрем – неспособны. Но мы теряем драгоценное время, апокалипсис инициирован, поэтому двигаться к ближайшему населенному пункту нам придется на своих двоих. Двоих нижних, я хотел уточнить.

Но тут Локи поднял руку:  
\- Погоди. Посмотри-ка вон туда.

Бартлеби обернулся назад – в их сторону по шоссе двигалась комическая группа. Три оборванные маленькие фигурки тащились на роликовых коньках, хромая и спотыкаясь. На красивом лице ангела-наблюдателя застыло смешное, растерянное, совершенно мальчишеское выражение.

\- Это еще что такое? – изумился он.

Локи впервые почувствовал себя более владеющим ситуацией:  
\- Я слышу жужжание…

\- Не может быть, да это же дружки Азраила – Мухи!

Через пять минут последние сомнения в правильной идентификации развеялись. Помятая троица с полными раскаяния лицами вытянулась перед Локи и Бартлеби. Их предводитель выступил вперед и чуть не потерял равновесие на роликах.

\- Мы это… хотели устроиться к вам на работу. 

\- Готовы за кормежку и развлекуху, - вякнул кто-то сзади, но тут же получил хоккейной клюшкой по голове.

\- Вы подчиняетесь только Падшему, - подозрительно уставился на троицу Локи.

Мухи отчетливо замялись. Затем старший из них шмыгнул носом и признался:  
\- Это… ну… Бог нажал кнопку «назад», и мы как бы снова вернулись в этот мир. Только кнопку «стереть» не нажал. И все запомнили, что было. Азраила Сатана упек на самый последний круг ада. Он там грешников на части расчленяет. Пилкой для ногтей. Говорят, ругается страшно при этом. Вот… ну а мы… Нас, типа, выгнали. Насовсем. Падший нам сказал: нафиг мне быть повелителем всяких этих… отступников. И мы теперь можем делать, что хотим.

\- Ну и прекрасно, дорогуши, - улыбнулся Локи, глядя на несчастные лица бывших подручных Вельзевула. – Мир открыт для вас!

\- Но мы ничего больше делать не умеем, только выполнять приказы Сатаны, - один из Мух скуксился и высморкался в рукав.

\- Угу, - печально подтвердил предводитель. – И мы теперь не знаем, куда податься. Мы вообще здесь никого не знаем, кроме вас и тех ребят, которые нас прикончили в прошлый раз. К ним мы, ясен перец, не хотим.

\- Нет, парни, вы исключаетесь, - покачал головой Бартлеби. – Вы для нас обуза. К тому же, не забывайте, наши предводители всегда враждовали. Пойдем, Локи, - и он тронул напарника за плечо. Но тот не двинулся с места и прошептал в ответ на вопросительный взгляд:

\- Послушай, Бартлеби, а ведь они нам могут пригодиться.

Грегориец с непонятной злостью уставился на своего «сокамерника»:  
\- Да ну? И как давно ты у нас стал любителем насекомых?

\- Не кипятись, еще успеешь вскипеть, если в результате всей этой заварушки мы познакомимся с адскими котлами. Посмотри-ка на пункт номер пять, подпункт семь нашего сценария. Что у нас там записано? Против войска праведников выходит страшное адово войско. Оно уничтожает одну треть людей. А где это войско у нас? В твоем воображении? А тут само провидение посылает нам требуемое «пушечное мясо». Мухи – из ада? Да. Главное условие выполнено. Так пусть сражаются во время последней битвы.

\- Но на войско они тянут с трудом, - Бартлеби не хотел сдаваться.

\- Скажем так, у нас многое условно, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Локи. Бартлеби отвернулся: он не хотел открыто признавать своего поражения. Локи кивнул Мухам:   
\- Парни, вы с нами при одном условии. Достаньте три галлона бензина, и вы в деле.

Мухи решили вопрос быстро и эффективно. Когда подъезжала очередная машина – черный «кадди» с опущенным верхом – один из мальчишек бросился под колеса. Автомобиль затормозил, и оттуда вывалился хватающийся за сердце от нервного потрясения мужик. Убедившись, что никакого окровавленного трупа под его колесами нет, он от облегчения отлил три галлона горючего совершенно бесплатно.

Локи завел мотор. Радостные Мухи приготовились прыгнуть на заднее сиденье, но Бартлеби захлопнул прямо перед ними дверцу автомобиля и повернулся к Локи:  
\- Только одно условие. В одну машину с нами они не сядут. Это жужжание выводит меня из себя.

\- Успокойся. Они могут молниеносно перемещаться…

Локи не договорил, все трое пацанов яростно затрясли головами, пока старший не выдавил из себя объяснение:  
\- Могли, когда Люцифер нас крышевал. А сейчас у нас пропала половина способностей.

\- Знакомые фишки рассказываете, - вздохнул Бартлеби, опять распахивая заднюю дверцу. Мухи возбужденно загалдели и стали запихиваться внутрь.

\- Только в ближайшем городе берете тачку напрокат, - безжалостно предупредил Локи, прежде чем тронуться с места.


	9. Chapter 9

С утра Дженсен долго смотрел в зеркало, подойдя к нему с бритвой. Он изучал свое лицо, шею, плечи... Просто хотел понять – изменилось в нем что-нибудь или нет? 

Ощущение ирреальности, того, что все происходит не с ним, не отпускало. Джаред Падалеки отирался рядом четвертый день, спал на соседней кровати – как это могло быть? И как ему реагировать? Может быть, поступать так, как хочется, – учитывая, что это сон, кто может потом в чем-то Дженсена упрекнуть? Джаред Падалеки – тот, настоящий, из мира, в котором по Милуоки не разгуливают пришельцы с небес с крыльями за плечами – даже ничего не узнает. А он ему потом только расскажет, в плане шутки, что ему приснился сон по мотивам «родного» сериала. Дженсен начал было проворачивать в голове упоительные картинки того, как будет смеяться во весь рот реальный Джаред, демонстрируя гланды и хлопая себя по коленкам. Но тут объект помыслов нарисовался в ванной сам.

Он был большой, взъерошенный, теплый и сонный. Сквозь полузакрытые веки он посмотрел на Дженсена, затем полотенцем быстро стер пену с его подбородка, вылил на ладонь афтешэйв и похлопал ею по щекам парня. А потом взял Эклза за плечи и мягко вытолкал из ванной, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Душ – и Джар бу в норме». 

Дженсен растерянно обнял себя за плечи, еще чувствуя на них горячие следы пальцев Падалеки. Он было сделал шаг назад, чтобы спросить: «И что это было?» Но шум воды из ванной комнаты остановил его. Он закусил губу, представив себе Джареда в душе, закрывающего глаза, подставляющего лицо струям воды, капли, стекающие по его гладкой коже… Под властью видения Дженсен слепо опустился в кресло, проведя пальцами по щеке. Видение развеялось, когда дверь ванной распахнулась, и оттуда выскочил бодрый и чересчур активный Джаред. Он кипел жаждой деятельности:  
\- Так, ты все еще сидишь здесь в полотенце? Давай быстрее одевайся, Майкл наверняк сготовил пожрать. Перекусим, доедем до библиотеки, или чем там она является, и заставим мисс «Меняю-платья-как-перчатки» рассказать нам, где выцепить крылатых чудиков.

План показался Эклзу весьма разумным. Впрочем, его слетевшим мозгам сейчас любая вменяемая речь показалась бы божественным откровением. Он только кивнул, на полусогнутых отправляясь к креслу, на котором с вечера была разложена одежда. Он не видел, как Джаред Падалеки проводил его слишком внимательным взглядом.

Майкл в самом деле уже приготовил завтрак заезжим знаменитостям. Дженсен почувствовал укол совести, следя за тем, как суетится парень, желая им угодить. Но это чувство исчезло, когда он заметил, с каким восхищением Майкл наблюдает, как Джаред рукой подбирает с тарелки ломтик жареной картошки, упавший с вилки, и запихивает себе в рот. Он поднялся и резко оттолкнул ногой стул:  
\- Пошли уже. Если нам опять предстоит такой же сокращенный вариант дня, как вчера, мы не успеем себе и задницу подтереть.

Однако торопиться им не пришлось. Едва они вышли из подъезда, как увидели рядом с домом небольшую группку детей, собравшуюся вокруг клоуна при полном параде – в костюме, загримированного, со связкой разноцветных шаров. Кривляясь, тот раздавал хохочущим малышам воздушные шары. Дженсен резко остановился, словно с разбега наткнувшись на стену: визжащая ребятня оказалась прямо на пути к его машине. Джаред, не поняв, в чем дело, крепко взял Эклза за запястье, намереваясь за руку провести его к тачке. Дженсен резко обернулся к нему. Полуоткрыв рот, он подозрительно переводил взгляд со своего запястья на лицо Джареда и обратно, пока Падалеки медленно не разжал пальцы. Только тогда Эклз отвернулся и… тут же обнаружил, что оказался в самом центре детского столпотворения. Они тянули ручонки за шарами и весело прыгали, прямо по ногам остановившихся мужчин. Пока те спихивали с себя шалунов, клоун отдал последний шарик и, обернувшись к Джареду с Дженсеном, сказал:  
\- Ну что ж, сделал дело – можно и перекусить! Я думаю, что «Баскин Роббинс» вполне подойдет.

Оба остолбенело смотрели на клоуна, заговорившего знакомым голосом Метатрона. Первым опомнился Эклз:  
\- Глас Божий? Уже закончил свои делишки? Читал Господу сказки на ночь?

Тот недовольно проворчал:  
\- На этот вопрос я буду отвечать только в присутствии своего адвоката. А поскольку защищать меня будет архангел Майкл, я вам не завидую. Шутка. Ладно, любопытные детки, нам пора ехать. Так, мелкий ведет машину, я рядом на сиденье, длинный сзади, сжимается в комочек, чтобы хватило места для Вифании и малышки, понятно?

Пока Дженсен набирал воздух в легкие, чтобы высказать свое возмущение эпитетом «мелкий», Джаред осмотрелся. И только сейчас заметил, что детская компания исчезла неизвестно куда, словно испарилась. Осталась только одна женщина, на руках у которой сидела светловолосая девочка лет двух в белом платьице. Женщина была миловидной, спортивной, в общем, мало чем отличалась от всех американок, пытающихся без мужей вырастить ребенка.

\- Вот, значит, наши мученики? - небрежно осведомилась женщина. - Ну что ж… Выбор, как всегда, оригинальный. Никаких кликуш, красивые парни, к которым невольно проникаешься сочувствием. Выглядят ровесниками Локи и Бартлеби, хотя те, конечно, старше на десяток тысчонок лет. Они тебе нравятся, солнышко? – она обратилась к своей дочке, засунувшей палец в рот. Та важно кивнула. Ее мать вздохнула:  
\- Мне тоже. В этом-то и проблема. Ладно, будем разбираться на месте. Поехали, - и она пошагала прямо к машине Дженсена. Эклз и Падалеки обреченно поплелись вслед за ней, даже не думая сопротивляться. Метатрон уже стоял у машины – тщательно причесанный, в отутюженном костюме в серую клетку, из-под пиджака виднелась футболка с изображением группы «Nine Inch Nails»:  
\- Быстрее-быстрее, такое впечатление, что у вас все земное время в запасе.

В машине ехали молча, не считая того, что малышка иногда принималась комментировать то, что видела за окном, и мать односложно ей отвечала. Дженсен изредка косился то на них, то в зеркало, то на сидящего рядом Метатрона, у которого на виске засох белый грим. Когда они садились за столик в «Баскин Роббинсе», этого белого следа уже не было.

«Наверное, со стороны сцена выглядит крайне забавно», - подумал мимоходом Дженсен, по привычке прикидывая возможный ракурс для съемки. Они с Джаредом сидели, наклонившись вперед, и пожирали глазами женщину с ребенком, в ожидании очередных откровений. Та переводила взгляд с одного на другого, наконец, не выдержала и нервно спросила:  
\- Ну что?

\- Ты тоже Муза? Или гидра? А может, ты рука божья? – наперебой, как школьники на уроке, стали спрашивать парни. Девочка на коленях матери засмеялась чересчур взрослым смехом. 

\- Меня зовут Вифания, и впряглась я в этот маскарад не по своей вине, - полуоправдываясь, полунападая сказала женщина. – Я была Последней из рода. Теперь Последняя – вот она.

\- Типа последней из могикан? – хихикнул Джаред. – Что-то на скво (5) ты не тянешь.

\- Вижу, мой самый далекий предок пожмотился в плане ума для тебя, - отрезала Вифания. – Я веду род прямиком от создателя человечества, среди моих прародителей тот, о ком Уэббер потом написал свою самую лучшую рок-оперу. 

\- Ух ты, - восхитился Дженсен, - а я не заметил у тебя ушей или пушистого хвоста.

На этот раз пришла очередь Джареда пинать своего напарника под столом и делать зверское лицо.

\- Похоже, здесь собрались исключительно оригинальные шутники, - вздохнула Вифания. – Ничего, скоро это пройдет. Мне тоже в свое время казалось, что достаточно загородить вход в церковь и сказать: «Ребята, валите домой!» Но все оказалось гораздо сложнее. 

\- В смысле? Какая церковь? – захлопал глазами Джаред. Эклзу захотелось поаплодировать и поставить другу «десятку» за артистичность.

\- Три года назад Локи и Бартлеби тоже устраивали заварушку, только не в этом штате, - пояснила Вифания. – А меня подписали под крестовый поход, даже не спросив, хочу ли я быть впутанной в эту мифологию.

Тут она на минуту отвлеклась, чтобы повязать ребенку слюнявчик и вытереть им уже измазанную щеку.

\- Так вот, бросили меня в самое пекло, обещая двух безобидных кротких ангелов, а я оказалась перед разъяренными хищниками, да еще с прекрасной перспективой оказаться виноватой в гибели всего человечества. Можете считать, что во мне взыграло христианское человеколюбие или просто гуманность, но я не хочу, чтобы вы повторили мой путь. Поэтому я собираюсь популярно объяснить вам, на что вы подписались. А то этот говорун, - Вифания качнула подбородком в сторону Метатрона, делавшего «козу» ее дочке, - мог навешать вам на уши отборных спагетти. Наверняка он сказал, что вам нужно будет всего лишь прогуляться до места Армагеддона, а потом затеять легкий философский диспут с двумя ходячими атавизмами?

Дженсен с Джаредом затрясли головами. Вифания удовлетворенно улыбнулась, затем улыбка исчезла с ее губ:  
\- Однако все несколько сложнее, ребята. Согласно брошюрке Богослова, Свидетели умирают. Локи и Бартлеби вряд ли будут отступать от канона. Так что, уговаривая вас сыграть эти роли, наша божественная армия практически уламывает вас на изощренное самоубийство. Предлагаю вам обдумать как следует, хотите ли вы действительно пуститься в это приключение?

Дженсен внимательно оглянулся: все так же нещадно било в глаза белое летнее солнце, по улице шли юноши в шортах и девушки в легких платьях, которые украдкой присматривались к сидящей в открытом кафе компании, пытаясь угадать, не почудились ли им лица популярных телеактеров. Ничто не предвещало конца света и, тем более, их возможной смерти. 

\- Мне тоже пришлось умереть, однако Бог меня воскресил, - заметила Вифания. – Но я не уверена, что Она и с вами повторит этот фокус.

\- Послушай, - начал Дженсен, - мы читали эту книжонку. Там ничего не говорилось о смерти.

\- Открыто не говорилось, - уточнила Последняя из рода. – Только завуалированно. Конечно, все может случиться, но будь я букмекером, я бы давала ставки на вас из расчета один шанс к десяти тысячам и не считала бы это риском.

\- Мы можем отказаться? – быстро спросил Джаред.

\- Вполне, - на этот раз в разговор вступил Метатрон. – Однако в этом случае у всего мира остается еще меньше шансов. Нам придется срочно искать замену. И у тех парней будет куда меньше времени, чтобы придумать, как сорвать Судный День. Иначе говоря, выбор у вас шикарный: либо надеяться, что вы вывернетесь в процессе театральной постановки «Апокалипсис сегодня», либо рассчитывать на нечеловеческую смекалку другой парочки, которая не даст сгинуть всему сущему.

\- Почему мы-то? – взвыл Джаред, театрально вздымая руки к небу. Однако Метатрону отвечать на прямой вопрос явно не хотелось:  
\- Радоваться нужно, у других нет и такого выбора. Сгинут, как стадо баранов, через пару дней. Вы-то можете еще побарахтаться. 

Дженсен и Джаред беспомощно переглянулись. Решать свое будущее за порциями мороженого – что может быть смешнее? Но, похоже, именно это им и предстояло сделать. Или нет?

\- Вам надо как следует подумать, - четко произнесла Вифания и взяла за руку свою малышку. Дженсен отстраненно подумал, что никто им так и не сказал, как зовут девочку. А все-таки интересно знать, как зовут последнего божьего отпрыска на земле. 

Метатрон согласно кивнул и щелкнул пальцами. И тут же Дженсен почувствовал, что у него из-под задницы вытащили стул. Он упал навзничь и отключился на несколько секунд.

Открыв глаза и сфокусировав зрение, он увидел склонившегося над собой Падалеки. Поднял руку, схватился за длинные пряди, свисавшие с головы, и подергал. «Эклз, ты сдурел? – взвыл Джаред. – Больно же!» Дженсен немедленно сделал вывод, что он еще жив, вскочил на ноги и осмотрелся.

Он никогда здесь не был, да и не удивительно. Он был убежден в том, что такое место не могло существовать в Америке, Канаде, да и вообще на Земле. Они находились на берегу моря, а может быть – океана, который мягко катил свои розовые волны на берег из мелкого серебристого песка. Здесь, скорее всего, был вечер, потому что уже темнело, а, может быть, дело было в небе – сиреневого цвета, на котором быстро пролетали малиновые тучи. Солнца не было, а свет, казалось, исходил отовсюду – от песка, воды, из-за неровной линии горизонта. Дженсен зачерпнул горсть песка, оказавшегося теплым, и пропустил его сквозь пальцы. Джаред вместе с ним наблюдал, как рассеивается по воздуху серебристая пыль.

\- Ну что, обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию? – спросил Падалеки, одним пальцем накручивая прядь своих волос.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дженсен. – С тобой обсуждать что-то – значит скоро перейти на темы собак и музыки. Или музыки и собак. Что однофигственно. Поэтому каждый из нас сначала обдумает все в одиночку. А потом поделимся результатами размышлений.

Джаред скривился, размышления были не по его части, он привык все решать в одну секунду. Но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Поэтому Дженсен пошел в сторону, с намерением завернуть за дюну и посмотреть, что там, за ней. Но за поворотом ему открылся тот же самый пейзаж: розовые волны лениво облизывали серебряный берег. Эклз опустился на песок и застыл, обняв руками колени. Итак, участвовать ли им в грандиозной постановке в роли с заранее прописанным несчастливым концом или же избежать этого зрелища, сгинув позднее вместе со всеми людьми в хаосе? Взвалить ответственность за судьбу мира на себя или переложить их на чужие плечи? А вдруг новые герои окажутся куда удачливее, смекалистее, сильнее их? Готов ли он кому-то другому доверить судьбу своих близких?

Наверное, ему полагалось думать о своей семье, про мать и отца, про Джоша и Макензи. Но в голове почему-то плотно обосновался один Джаред Падалеки, комфортно уселся на его мозг и пожирал все мысли. Падалеки махал ему рукой, усиленно подмигивал и хихикал. При этом он назойливо пытался объяснить, что в первом случае они пару дней еще потусят вместе, да и защитить друг друга попробуют, а во втором будут уныло тосковать вместе со своими родственниками.

Дженсен попробовал отмахнуться от него, пытаясь сосредоточиться на возвышенных материях, философских понятиях «ответственность», «героизм», «самопожертвование». В ответ, Падалеки в его мыслях лениво потянулся, позволив футболке обрисовать его торс. Эклз переключился на воспоминания о фильмах National Geographic, впечатляющих картинах красоты окружающего мира. В ответ Джаред перекинул ногу на ногу, как героиня Шарон Стоун в «Основном инстинкте». Дженсен плюнул, вскочил с песка и пошел обратно. 

Падалеки лежал на самом краю берега, опустив одну руку в воду и шевеля пальцами. Между ними сновали маленькие ярко-оранжевые рыбки. Дженсен остановился метрах в пяти от него. Он увидел, что Джаред наблюдает за ним – видимо, у Падалеки не хватило терпения на слишком долгое обдумывание.

\- Ну, чё надумал? – прервал молчание исполнитель роли Сэма Винчестера.

\- Даже не знаю, что сказать. Мы собираемся за несколько минут решить проблемы, над которыми поколениями бились лучшие умы мира, - усмехнулся Дженсен. – Можно ли пожертвовать собой ради всего мира или доверить эту честь другому?

\- Чувэ, какая проблема? – пожал плечами Падалеки. – Ты хочешь пропустить самое захватывающее приключение в своей жизни? Да вся винчестерская охота по сравнению с этим – фигня и голливудская писанина! Не, я хочу посмотреть на чудовище из моря и четырех всадников. 

Дженсен вздохнул, - ничего другого ожидать от напарника и не стоило.

\- Значит, решено? – спросил он у Джареда. Тот уверенно кивнул. Дженсен забежал на серебристую дюну и крикнул, обращаясь к сиреневому небу:  
\- Эй, мы все обсудили! Заберите нас отсюда!

… и через секунду увидел, как Метатрон опускает на стол руку, пальцы которой еще были сложены для щелчка. Похоже, в Милуоки не прошло и секунды, хотя под сиреневым небом с лиловыми облаками протикало не меньше часа. Дженсен задумался: а может, никакого розового моря и не было, а что-то вроде секундного помрачения рассудка?

Он опустил глаза и заметил, что его кроссовки запачканы в песке странного стального цвета. А когда поднял – увидел, как выжидательно смотрят на него Метатрон и Вифания. Девочка по-прежнему была увлечена только мороженым.

\- Мы готовы, - произнес решительно Дженсен.

\- Ну и отличненько, - сразу же вскочил из-за стола Глас Божий. – Всем спасибо, мне пора уже в горние выси. Увидимся… ну, в общем, когда увидимся.  
Еще миг – и ангел растаял в воздухе.

\- Э, стоять! – запоздало крикнул Дженсен. – Куда нам сейчас отправляться и что делать?

Он повернулся к Вифании, но та лишь пожала плечами:  
\- Я не знала, что являлась Последней из рода, пока только что сбежавший шут не поведал мне об этом. Так что со всякими магическими штучками-дрючками у меня напряг. Вам придется ориентироваться самим.

\- Вот так всегда в религии: требования непомерные, а отдачи никакой, - пробормотал Джаред. Эклз хотел было высказать свое удивление высказыванием напарника, в котором, очевидно, от отчаяния завелась интересная мысль. Но внезапно кто-то потянул Дженсена за рукав. Он удивленно взглянул в сторону: двухлетняя дочка Вифании сидела за столом, неестественно выпрямившись. Она подняла руку, выставив вверх указательный палец, светлые волосы отмело со лба словно порывом ветра. Дженсену показалось, что солнце над ними в один момент закрыла черная туча. Серые глаза ребенка потемнели, а из речи пропала шепелявость, свойственная детям.

\- Согласно писанию Иоанна Богослова, решающая битва между тьмой и светом произойдет у реки Евфрат, - изрекла она угрожающе. Но тут же сбавила тон:  
\- Каждый школьник из Висконсина может найти на карте своего штата реку, - она набрала воздух в легкие и почти провыла, - Еееевфрааат!

Эклз отшатнулся от пугающей его девчонки и... свалился с неустойчивого стула. Он мгновенно вскочил, сжал кулаки и запрыгал в боксерской стойке, лихорадочно ища глазами нападающего. Но тут его привел в чувство жалостливый голос Падалеки:  
\- Дженсен, ты что, перегрелся?

Эклз остановился, в растерянности оглядываясь. Малышка Вифании только что уронила на платьице мороженое из ложки и уже начинала кривить губы, готовясь заплакать по этому поводу. Мама ворковала над ней, утешая. Никаких туч не было видно, небо над Милуоки ослепляло лазурью. 

\- Мы уходим, - торопливо произнес Дженсен. – Пошли, Джаред. Я знаю, куда ехать. Хватит с меня всяких… галлюцинаций.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. женщина-индеец


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Дженсен завязал ему глаза и повел на улицу под руку, Джаред был готов к тому, что там его ждет вся съемочная группа «Сверхъестественного» с объявлением: «Это была программа «Розыгрыш». Если бы так случилось, он бы даже не стал слишком сильно бить Дженсена за это. Поскольку происходящее в последние дни заставило Джареда усомниться в собственном рассудке и еще кое в чем, касающемся уже интимных моментов.

Однако сюрприз оказался в другом. И Дженсен, прежде чем снять плотную повязку с глаз партнера по сериалу, торжественно объявил:  
\- Джаред, ты сказал мне, что на моей машине до цели мы не доберемся, поэтому… Мы отправляемся к реке Евфрат вот на этом!

Падалеки поморгал глазами, привыкая к яркому солнцу, затем уставился на черную сериальную «Импалу», стоявшую прямо перед ним.

\- О, блин, Крипке тебя убьет за порчу реквизита! – сказал он, через секунду сообразив, что за пару часов Дженсену было нереально сгонять в Ванкувер и вернуться обратно. Но Эклз не рассердился, а рассмеялся – для него это был только повод рассказать замечательную историю про то, как он совершенно случайно обнаружил практически копию своей любимой «детки» в автопрокате. И он рассказывал ее, когда они загружали в «Импалу» свои вещи.

\- И вот, представь, этот парнишка мне говорит: «Мистер, на такой же машине ездят герои сериала «Сверхъестественное», - а сам смотрит на меня, и хоть бы живая искра в глазах! Зуб даю, не видел он ни одной серии, просто кто-то научил так говорить, чтобы спихнуть машину клиентам.

Джаред усмехнулся, занимая место рядом с водительским:  
\- Ладно, главное, не гони. Черт, в этой тачке я начинаю ощущать себя Сэмом Винчестером. Тем более, тема пришельцев с того света – явно его.

Дженсен сдержал улыбку, нарочито грубо сказав:  
\- Что ж, братишка, ничего не поделаешь – семейный бизнес!

И оба раскатисто рассмеялись.

Речушку Евфрат не наносили на карту штата Висконсин, так был мал этот ручеек, неожиданно для себя получивший статус полноценного водоема. Зато на автомобильной карте она была обозначена – как же иначе, ведь над ней соорудили мост с ограничением тоннажа и скорости. Джаред выполнял роль штурмана, подсказывавшего, куда рулить Дженсену. В штате Висконсин оказалась замечательная дорожная инфраструктура и минимальное движение - Эклз чувствовал себя, как на тренажере в автошколе, и наслаждался этим ощущением полной свободы. Теплый ветер врывался в открытые окна «Импалы» и трепал каштановые волосы Джареда, из-за чего Дженсена еще больше переполнял восторг. Буколические пейзажи, которые они оставляли позади, умиротворяли. Создавалось впечатление, что им нужно было только добраться до точки Х – и миссия будет закончена. 

Однако Эклзу не зря казалось, что все так гладко продолжаться не может. Мотор оправдал его подозрения – через час пути он начал отчаянно чихать, потом закашлял, пока не затих, совсем. Дженсен неверяще посмотрел на датчик бензина: тот показывал, что у них осталось не меньше полубака. Собственно, этим его познания о возможных поломках и ограничивались.

\- Может быть, мотор посмотришь? – предельно вежливо спросил его Джаред. Умильность тона объяснялась просто: он изо всех сил старался не засмеяться.

\- Я могу, - буркнул Дженсен, - это привнесет новый опыт в мою и без того насыщенную жизнь. Я же раньше никогда не видел мотора «вживую».

\- Понял, - Джаред не стал ехидничать, а вышел из машины и открыл капот. Выпрямившись, он почесал в задумчивости лоб, оставив грязные полосы на загорелом лбу:  
\- Странно. Вроде бы все в порядке.

\- Вот и я говорю – все нормально! – оживился Дженсен. – Малышка – красавица, мне не могли всучить какое-то барахло.

\- Давно ли ты воспылал страстью к машинам? – немного зло спросил Падалеки.

\- Наверное, с тех самых пор, как поближе познакомился с Дином Винчестером, - улыбнулся в ответ Эклз, использовав улыбку из арсенала своего сериального персонажа.

\- Шизофрения заразна, - хмыкнул Джаред, - теперь мне предстоит отбивать тебя и от табунов девушек?

\- Э, нет, - нахмурился Дженсен, - девочек мне хватает. Как выйдешь со съемочной площадки – можно выбирать на любой вкус. Но я, знаешь ли, поклонник длительных отношений. Как и мой герой. Сколько времени он уже терпит недоумка Сэмми?

\- Во-первых, они братья! – натурально возмутился Падалеки. – Во-вторых, с чего это он недоумок, если учился в колледже?

\- Потому и недоумок, - Дженсен предпочел пропустить мимо ушей первое замечание, - что ничего дальше своего носа не видит. Если учеба в колледже ограничивается прочтением книжек, то это учеба для дураков.

\- Надо же, какие умные речи! – Джаред упер руки в бока. – Ну-ка, просвети меня, какую ты последнюю книжку прочитал в своей жизни? Наверное, вот этот атлас дорог штата Висконсин?

Эклз опять залился алой краской:  
\- А ты!..

За пикировкой они не заметили, как невдалеке притормозила еще одна машина, в которой тоже находилось двое парней.

\- Похоже, ребята застряли, - сказал один, глядя на спорщиков с улыбкой.

\- И что? – подозрительно спросил второй. – Ты собираешься оставить их здесь… навсегда? Они создали империю, поклоняющуюся кумиру?

\- Глупости! – отмел первый. – Я собираюсь помочь им. В конце концов, надо же нам зарабатывать плюсики на небесах за примерное поведение.

Он вышел из автомобиля и направился к парочке, которая не переставала спорить:  
\- Эй, послушайте, вам помочь?

Дженсен, улыбнувшись, хотел было поведать о постигших их в пути трудностях, но все испортил Джаред, который выпалил:  
\- Локи?

Бывший ангел остановился, словно налетел на стену. Второй ангел быстро проговорил:  
\- Ты их знаешь?

\- Нет, - так же быстро ответил Локи. – Но, похоже, они нас знают. Мне это не нравится.

\- Мне тоже, - кивнул Бартлеби. – Думаю, сейчас будет вполне приемлемо с твоей стороны применить пистолет.

\- Или смотаться отсюда, - огрызнулся Локи. – Нет у меня при себе оружия. Сам же меня прошлый раз упрекал за стрельбу.

\- Тогда бежим, - и Бартлеби запрыгнул в тачку. Как раз вовремя, поскольку «сверхъестественные» парни очнулись от ступора, и Джаред хищно начал подкрадываться к машине ангелов. Тачка резко рванула с места. Падалеки бросился назад, к «Импале», истошно крича:  
\- Это они, Дженс, их надо догнать! Быстро!

Заразившись азартом Джареда, Дженсен вскочил в свою новоявленную «малышку» и газанул. Он совсем забыл про то, что «Импала» не заводится. Однако машина неожиданно резво стартанула с места.

\- Видал? Слушается! – гордо сказал он. И тут же до него дошло:  
\- Ничего себе! Похоже, она сама решила кинуться в погоню! Слушай, а что мы будем делать, если догоним их?

\- Не зна-А-ю! – вскрикнул Джаред, когда «Импалу» на скорости почти сто миль в час занесло на повороте. – Но беседовать с ними о погоде мне точно не хочется. Я бы предпочел прибить их на хрен. Но я не знаю, как справиться с летучими обезьянами, у меня нет волшебных башмачков. Блин! – закричал он еще раз, когда машину основательно тряхнуло. – По ходу, мне не придется париться над тем, как вздрючить ангелов, живым я до них не доберусь.

Однако гоночный азарт не только не оставил Дженсена, наоборот, он овладел им целиком. Он подался вперед, пожирая глазами дорогу впереди, где вдалеке виднелась точка убегавшей машины. Километр за километром она становилась все ближе: классическая «Шевроле Импала» демонстрировала все, на что способна. Эклз по-пижонски положил руку на руль, чуть расстегнул воротник рубашки, прищурил глаза и, похоже, пытался изображать из себя Айртона Сенну (6) 

\- Ну что, детка, - проговорил он, почти не разжимая губ, - ты уже придумал, что сделаешь с Локи и Бартлеби?

\- Угу, - тоскливо сказал Джаред, вспоминая, как прервался жизненный путь легендарного Сенны, - я уговорю их повременить с апокалипсисом. Пару вечностей, хотя бы.

На такой скорости ветер перестал быть дружелюбным, он бил в лицо, швырял в глаза мелкие горсти пыли. Но даже в таких условиях можно уже было спокойно разглядеть номер автомашины, едущей впереди. Ангелы явно проигрывали гонку. Но не успел Джаред озвучить эту мысль, как раздался звук глухого удара, машина впереди неожиданно вильнула, и у нее из-под задних колес словно вынырнул лежащий навзничь обнаженный человек.

Дженсен изо всех сил вдарил по тормозам. Панически завизжав, «Импала» остановилась в паре дюймов от пострадавшего. Открывая один за другим глаза, Джаред обнаружил, что совершенно рефлекторно скорчился на переднем сиденье, подтянув ноги к груди и закрыв руками голову. При этом он весьма болезненно двинул себе коленкой в подбородок. Распутывая клубок из длинных конечностей, Падалеки суматошно думал, что им делать. Дано: труп, по которому проехали машиной, - одна штука. Машина, которая это сделала, - одна штука. Машина, которая имела возможность это сделать – одна штука. Известные телесериальные актеры, которым журналисты ради скандала готовы впаять убийство Кеннеди, - две штуки. Эти самые журналисты, наверняка сидящие под соседними кустами, - тысяча штук. Вывод: сидеть им в тюрьме, не пересидеть. 

Пока Джаред предавался самоубийственным мыслям, Дженсен уже выбрался из машины и на неверных ногах двинулся к трупу.

\- Это парень, - сообщил он Джареду слабым голосом. – Негр. Совсем голый. Говорит, что его зовут Руфус.

На каждое предложение Падалеки машинально кивал головой. И на последнюю фразу тоже. Но вдруг опомнился, в секунду вылетел из машины и очутился рядом с совершенно невредимым «трупом», который уже уселся посреди трассы и вытряхивал пыль из коротких курчавых волос.

\- Какой Руфус? – напряженно заговорил Падалеки. – Что вы мне голову морочите – ангелы по этому негру всеми колесами прокатились.

\- Э… - небрежно махнул рукой на глазах оживающий мертвец. – Что мне сделается? Я, конечно, не ангел, но праведник, способен питаться одной манной небесной. Нет, лично не пробовал, говорят, фигня полная, святой Амвросий Миланский на десятый день такой диеты заработал себе хронический диатез. Конечно, когда мне две тысячи с лишним лет назад Христос давал сверхъестественные способности, машин еще не было, поэтому на давление мощной тачки с двумя пассажирами он не рассчитывал, но, вполне вероятно, что у камнепада такой же вес, а от него я застрахован…

Пока Руфус болтал, Джаред постепенно багровел. И гром грянул. 

\- Все, с меня хватит! – завопил перенервничавший Джаред. Напряжение отпускало его, он чувствовал это почти физически. Но ему было стыдно за собственную слабость, и он пытался за руганью и грубостью скрыть это. – Затрахали меня долбаные нечеловеки! Плевал я на все ваши апокалипсисы, подотритесь ими! И идите вы к… вашему розовому морю! Я сваливаю! Туда, где под колеса не валятся сумасшедшие бессмертные!

Он пнул ногой асфальт, развернулся и широким шагом пошел прочь, обойдя «Импалу», как зачумленную. Дженсен развел руками, затем кинулся за другом. Он забежал вперед Джареда и загородил ему дорогу. Джаред отодвинул его в сторону. Дженсен опять встал перед другом. Падалеки обошел его, но неугомонный парень вновь зашел вперед. И тогда Джаред сильно толкнул его обеими руками в грудь. Эклз с размаху упал на асфальт, да так и остался сидеть, рассматривая ладони, на которых остались кровавые ссадины.

\- Спасибо за то, что и меня решил научить летать, - проговорил он с обидой. Джаред моментально очутился рядом, на коленях. Полный раскаяния, он крепко схватил Дженсена за запястья, посмотрел на царапины в лохмотьях кожи… а затем внезапно поцеловал обе ладони, сначала левую, потом правую. Дженсен задохнулся и вырвал руки, прижав их к себе.

\- Извини, - тихо сказал Падалеки, не поднимая глаз.

\- Все хорошо, - так же тихо ответил Дженсен. – Не бери в голову. Пойдем лучше, посмотрим на нашу черную пташку.

Их «находка», кажется, совсем не обратила внимания на развернувшуюся драму. Когда они вернулись на место встречи, Руфус уже обосновался в «Импале». Он обмотал вокруг бедер плед, валявшийся на заднем сиденье, и вытащил из сумки Джареда легкую спортивную куртку. В этом наряде он был похож на бедуинку, собравшуюся заниматься легкой атлетикой.

\- Знаю-знаю, - поднял руки в жесте «сдаюсь» Руфус. – Выгляжу нелепо, рассказываю глупости. Доедем до первой забегаловки, перекусим – и я буду готов отвечать на любые вопросы. С голодным желудком я недееспособен. А разговор нам предстоит длинный и интересный…

\- Поедем, - пожал плечами Дженсен, который начинал учиться ничему не удивляться. – Только здесь в округе захудалого бара не встретишь. Смотри, «мертвая зона» на карте.

\- Не бэзай, парень, сейчас сообразим, - коротко усмехнулся загадочный путешественник. – Рули давай, и все будет.

Дженсен действительно хотел уже нырнуть на место водителя, но Джаред схватил его за рубашку:  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп. Теперь веду я, надеюсь, понятно, мисс? Ничего не трогай руками, их нужно промыть и продезинфицировать.

\- Какая фигня, в детстве мы не обращали на эти царапинки внимания, - буркнул обидевшийся на «мисс» Дженсен.

\- Что там с твоими ладошками? – сунулся к нему не в меру любопытный Руфус. – Ах, это? Действительно, фигня.

Он перехватил одну руку Дженсена, который от изумления и не подумал сопротивляться, перевернул ее и провел над кровоточащими царапинами своей ладонью. Когда он потянулся ко второй руке парня, на первой не было и следа от падения. Проделывая те же махинации во второй раз, он довольно сообщил:  
\- Я был пьян, когда Иисус учил меня воскрешаться. Но когда он учил меня исцелять людей, я смотрел во все глаза, ведь иногда за это платят неплохие деньги. Так что садись за руль, красавчик. Я не знаю, как водит твой приятель, но твоя манера танцевать джигу на машине в футе от упавшего человека мне понравилась.

Ни слова ни говоря, Джаред и Дженсен поменялись местами. В молчании они катили по дорогам штата Висконсин, а расположившийся сзади Руфус разглагольствовал о том, как приятно снова чувствовать твердую землю под ногами:  
\- Все время ходить по облакам – это полный пипец. Я так рад опоре! Но самое главное, конечно, - это как следует прожаренный кусок бараньей ноги. От нектара уже слипается задница. Я думаю, вот в этом придорожном кафе нас смогут накормить как следует, - и несостоявшийся мертвец ткнул пальцем куда-то вбок.

К своему огромному удивлению, Джаред и Дженсен действительно увидели впереди аккуратный домик, приткнувшийся к обочине прямо посередине пшеничного поля. «Импала» вывернула туда. Но вскоре их брови поднялись еще выше: навстречу гостям вышла Серендипити. На этот раз платье на ней было в кокетливый красный горошек.

\- Как раз вовремя. Руфус, твое жаркое уже готово. Надеюсь, долго вы здесь не задержитесь, потому что я еще хочу успеть к вручению призов на Эдинбургском кинофоруме.

\- Хочешь посмотреть на призеров, чья радость станет самой последней в их жизни? – съязвил закутанный в плед гость, проходя мимо нее в дом.

Несмотря на ломившийся от угощений стол, ни Джареду, ни Дженсену есть совершенно не хотелось. Аппетит портил и Руфус, уже переодевшийся в огромную футболку и мешковатые штаны: он разрывал мясо руками, запихивал куски в рот, громко чавкал, разбрызгивая вокруг соус и жир. Пока рот Руфуса был занят, сидевшая рядом Муза эмоционально рассказывала его историю:  
\- Он – апостол, один из тех, кто сопровождал Христа в его скитаниях. Проблема в том, что никто из святой четверки – Мэтт, Марк, Люк, Джон – не захотели упомянуть его в своих писаниях. Следовательно, в Библию он тоже не попал. В связи с этим у Руфуса развился острый комплекс неполноценности, и он жаждет восстановления расовой справедливости. Вот почему он ввязался в заварушку в прошлый раз. Не буду отрицать: кое-чем он реально помог. Однако награда нашего героя не слишком устроила…

\- А что, - с интересом спросил Дженсен, - значит, все-таки наградили? 

\- Да, представьте себе, меня наградили! – в сердцах Руфус даже выплюнул непрожеванный кусок. – В Библию не пригласили, но пообещали, что один из семи гномов Белоснежки будет чернокожим. Правда, еще один будет мексиканцем и двое – китайцами. Какое мне дело до тоскливой фригидной Белоснежки? Нет, я хочу вернуться в главный бестселлер человечества!

\- Да, - кивнула Серендипити, - поэтому Руфус решил снова влезть не в свое дело.

\- Потому что вы с Голоском топчетесь на месте только из-за того, что не можете перескочить выдуманную вами границу «добродетели», - усмехнулся Руфус, довольно поглаживая себя по животу. – Вы просто ханжи, ясно? Щас я объясню ребяткам, в чем же на самом деле их «священная» миссия.

\- То есть, мы не должны сами угадывать? – оживился Джаред. – Это круто, а то мы так и не докумекали. 

Дженсен метнул в его сторону уничтожающий взгляд, но промолчал.

\- Сейчас вам будет все предельно ясно. Так же, как то, что нельзя наедаться на ночь, - осклабился Руфус. - Подумайте, кто вам пытался рассказать, как действовать? Муза – раз. Воплощенное искусство или что-то типа этого, главное – среднего рода. Глас Божий. Его вообще вроде нет. Воздух, пропущенный через голосовые связки. Забавно, да? Вифания. Она произвела на свет ребеночка путем непорочного зачатия. Кстати, похоже, она не очень-то рада своему отпрыску, но это неважно. Ну как, сообразили, о чем эта троица не могла вам поведать?

\- О сексе? – уныло предположил Джаред.

\- Бинго! – заорал Руфус и треснул ладонями по столу, чуть не перевернув его. – Точняк, об этом. С траха человечество пошло, трахом оно и продолжится. В переносном, конечно же, смысле. В общем, не буду вас мучать. Чуваки, вы должны показать Локи и Бартлеби, этим двум стесняющимся гомикам, что на земле вполне мирно могут жить сладкие парочки вроде вас. И при этом быть до усрачки счастливыми – ну, вы это знаете: розовые обои в гостиной, порево в ванне с шампанским, десять поколений домашних котиков, походы на гей-парады под «I Will Survive»…

\- Кхе-кхе, - громко прокашляла Муза. Руфус закатил глаза. На полминуты воцарилась тишина, не нарушавшаяся даже чавканием. А затем…

\- Мы не парочка! – воинственным хором завопили Джаред с Дженсеном… и кисло переглянулись.

Руфус и Муза театрально улыбнулись и с показной готовностью быстро закивали.

\- По ходу, я сомневаюсь, что и те парни с крыльями имеют радужную окраску, - дополнил Джаред.

\- Ох, малыш, - слегка виновато произнесла Серендипити, - видишь ли… Там, на небесах, совсем нечем заняться. Вся эта крылато-бескрылая компания только и делает, что пялится на людей. Стены для них не преграда. Так что каждый ваш шаг запротоколирован, взвешен и обсужден… Тебе и твоему дружку поставили диагноз. Извини. Зато далеко не каждый человек совершает камин-аут с помощью настоящего апостола.

\- Ну да, - пробулькал Руфус в бокал с пивом. – Вам, мальчики, осталось только вразумить нехороших парней, которые собрались уничтожить мир, где так хорошо живется голубкам вроде вас. Пара поцелуйчиков – и они, обнявшись, пойдут смотреть мультики.

\- Ерунда какая-то, - простонал Джаред. – По-вашему, мир должны спасти геи? 

\- А почему бы и нет? Хоть какая-то от вас польза, - разговор отнюдь не мешал Руфусу напиваться. 

\- И это все, что от нас требуется? – неожиданно спокойно спросил Эклз.

\- Нет, конечно, - любезно ответила Муза. – Вам все-таки придется сначала вместе с нами посмотреть шоу Локи и Бартлеби. Поэтому можете поехать, выбрать место для палаточного лагеря на берегу.

\- Да, поедем! – вскочил Джаред.

\- Только подождите меня, - вяло произнес Руфус, плотоядно оглядывая еще три хайболла с пивом, выстроившиеся перед ним.

Поспешно кивнув, парни молча устремились к выходу. Но, выйдя из домика, Дженсен взорвался.

\- «Мы так и не докумекали»! – передразнивая друга, возмущался он. – Обязательно надо было выставлять нас идиотами?

\- И это все, что тебя возмущает? – ошеломленно спросил Джаред. – А то, что нас объявили педиками – это в порядке вещей?

Эклз вместо ответа сосредоточил все внимание на «Импале»:  
\- По-моему, она в достаточно хорошем состоянии, чтобы докатить до Евфрата. Садись быстрее.

Тут Джаред пререкаться не стал. Едва мотор машины заурчал, дверь придорожного кафе распахнулась.

\- Эй, а как же я? – Руфус бежал вслед за уезжающей «Импалой», отчаянно размахивая руками.

Дженсен неуверенно посмотрел на приборную доску, но Джаред мстительно сказал:  
\- Кати-кати. Этот парень так радуется хождению по твердой земле, не будем ему мешать.

И черная «Импала» помчалась к полуденному солнцу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Айртон Сенна, трехкратный чемпион мира автогонок в классе Формула-1, один из величайших гонщиков в истории Ф1, трагически погиб в аварии, во время гонки в итальянской Имоле.


	11. Chapter 11

Еще не совсем стемнело, когда черная «Импала» подъехала к одному из домиков небольшого автокемпинга, стоявшего рядом с федеральной трассой. Из нее буквально вывалились две высокие мужские фигуры. Они, почему-то полусогнувшись и подвывая, добрались до входа и практически упали внутрь домика. Там они позволили себе расслабиться и засмеялись уже в полный голос. Джаред даже икать начал от хохота:   
\- Блин, Дженс, мы как… долбаные шпионы! 

Дженсен перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в рукав толстовки: от смеха у него выступили слезы. 

\- Это все ты! – обвинил он друга. – Ты начал строить грандиозные планы по захвату территории противника! 

\- Ага! – согласился Падалеки, брыкая ногами. – А эти ангелы… не, это прикол… они решили, что Святой Дух сам спустился с небес, чтобы выпороть их за непослушание! 

\- Тебе смешно, а у меня из-за двухчасового лежания под кустом все мышцы сводит, - пожаловался Дженсен. 

\- Зато ты, наконец, убедился, что про крылья я не наврал, - подмигнул ему партнер по сериалу. 

\- Я тебе и так верил, - перестав смеяться, проворчал Эклз. – Но вот, ни за что не поверю, что на мою задницу постоянно садились особо мерзкие москиты, и ты исключительно поэтому постоянно лупил по ней. Меня ведь никто не укусил! 

\- Потому и не укусил, - довольный собой улыбнулся Джаред. – Я так тщательно охранял твой драгоценный зад! 

\- Вот ехидна! – возмутился Дженсен, взглядом прикидывая расстояние до ближайшей вещи, которой можно было бы швырнуть в нахала. Джаред проследил его взгляд и оперативно вскочил на ноги:   
\- Кто куда, а я в душ! – объявил он. – Я весь зеленый от травы. Кроме того, не мешало бы вернуть позвоночник в привычное положение. 

Он схватил полотенце, которое предусмотрительно оставил на подлокотнике кресла еще днем, и через секунду за ним закрылась дверь душевой. 

\- Вот сука, - глубокомысленно заметил Эклз, поднимаясь с пола. Он нашел банный халат, полотенце, переоделся и сел в кресло, ожидая, когда выйдет его чересчур юркий напарник, чтобы самому занять место в душе. Однако Джаред, видимо, решил засесть надолго. Слушая, как струи воды сильно лупят по кафельному полу, а сам Падалеки фальшиво пытается напевать что-то из репертуара «Arctic Monkeys», Дженсен незаметно для себя задремал. 

Он не понимал, сколько времени прошло до того момента, когда он очнулся. Дженсен вообще воспринимал действительность через серебристую дымку. Только когда он помотал головой, туман исчез, и стало отчетливо видно все происходящее. Он так и сидел в кресле, как заснул – в халате, широко расставив ноги и сжимая в одной руке полотенце. О, нет, пардон, полотенце все-таки выскользнуло из расслабившихся пальцев. Только теперь перед ним на полу сидел Джаред и как-то неуверенно гладил его голую коленку. Гладил-гладил, пока не полез неловкой рукой выше по бедру. Дженсену показалось, что у Джареда ладонь пылает, так она обжигала его кожу. Раздумывая над этим феноменом, Дженсен не заметил, как рука партнера допутешествовала прямо до его промежности. Ну, собственно, Джаред не особо и тормозил. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – еле слышным шепотом спросил Дженсен, боясь того, что может услышать в ответ. 

\- Я это назло… всяким подсматривающим… пусть обзавидуются, - так же тихо прошептал в ответ Падалеки, облизнув губы. У Дженсена во рту немедленно пересохло. Однако, несмотря на то, что его буквально держали за яйца, он произнес саркастично:   
\- Не слишком ли большие жертвы ради того, чтобы подразнить бесполых ангелов? 

\- Неа, - помотал головой Джаред, и мокрые пряди хлестнули его по лицу. – Большие жертвы были с моей стороны, я слишком долго сдерживался. 

На бедра «сексуального террориста» было намотано полотенце, - этим и ограничивался его вечерний костюм. Взгляд Дженсена скользнул по широким загорелым плечам, груди с затвердевшими сосками, на которой остались капельки воды, - и Эклз вздрогнул, подавив инстинктивное желание сдвинуть ноги. Потому что стоило Джареду продвинуть ладонь еще на пару миллиметров – и он сразу бы понял, насколько наигран сарказм Дженсена. 

\- А моего согласия совсем не требуется? – поинтересовался Эклз. Падалеки в ответ хмыкнул:   
\- А ты хочешь сказать, что ты против?

Он неожиданно просунул под халат Дженсена вторую руку, ухватил ошеломленного парня под ягодицы и подтянул его к себе так, что бедра «жертвы» оказались зажатыми у него под мышками. Зато на полное обозрение был выставлен пах с чисто выбритым лобком и задранным вверх членом, уже твердым, как железо. 

\- Ух ты, гладкий, - восхитился Джаред, высвобождая одну руку, чтобы положить ее на низ живота своего пленника и слегка нажать. 

\- Слушай, а тебе не кажется, что у нас должна была быть какая-нибудь предварительная стадия? - с любопытством спросил Дженсен, впрочем, не отталкивая Джареда. - Ну, там, страдания, ухаживания и все такое? 

\- Не знаю, как ты, а я уже достаточно настрадался, - пропыхтел парень в ответ, пытаясь зубами развязать пояс халата Дженсена. Тот упорно отказывался развязываться. Тогда Джаред вернул жертву на диван, рывком распахнул полы его халата, оставив пояс завязанным. – Каждый день думал о том, что ты прячешь под своей одеждой. Но я так и знал, что ты такой красивый… 

Он наклонился к бедрам Дженсена и внезапно взял в рот его член на всю длину. Эклз вздрогнул: многие девушки «осчастливливали» его отсосом, и он отлично знал, чем может грозить неопытность партнерши… ну или партнера. Но опасения исчезли через секунду, когда Джаред языком прижал головку к небу, вобрал член и выпустил его ненамного. Дженсен тут же забыл, как дышать. Зато вспомнил кое-что другое. 

\- И кто это… научил тебя… так виртуозно… отсасывать? – невинно поинтересовался он. Задавать вопросы парню, который делает тебе минет, - можно ли придумать что-нибудь глупее? Но Эклзу можно было простить эту промашку, в голове у него осталась только непонятная ревность, мозг давно переместился между ног. Тем более, через секунду Дженсена настигла расплата – Джаред выпустил изо рта его член. Эклз разочарованно застонал. 

\- А на этот вопрос я буду отвечать только со своим адвокатом, - хмыкнул Джаред и опять занялся мини-Дженсеном. Большой Дженсен в это время дышал с перерывом в минуту, цеплялся за подлокотники кресла и поджимал пальцы ног, однако долго продержаться ему не удалось. Когда его любовник в очередной раз мягко проскользил губами по стволу, Дженсен вскрикнул, прижался пахом к его рту и несколько раз крупно вздрогнул. Затем откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинул голову и отчалил в нирвану. Джаред некоторое время смотрел на него с интересом, тщательно вытирая подбородок от случайно попавших туда капель. Через некоторое время он заподозрил неладное, наклонился – и точно: измотанный Эклз готовился захрапеть. Падалеки нахмурился, взял партнера за затылок и потряс. Дженсен испуганно открыл глаза. Перед ним во весь рост возвышался его напарник по сериалу, совершенно неглиже, а его почти прижавшийся к животу член недвусмысленно намекал на желания владельца. 

\- Ой, бля, - только и произнес Дженсен. Вскочив, он попытался удрать во вторую комнату домика, однако был пойман за пояс халата. Джаред второй рукой схватил его за ворот, приподнял и бросил на большую кровать. Дженсен приземлился на живот и даже не успел двинуться в сторону, как на него сверху упал новоявленный любовник, моментально выбив воздух из легких. Джаред начал нашаривать под собой ягодицы Дженсена, забираясь ладонью между ними. Парень под ним забился, стараясь уйти от проникновения. Внезапно он высвободил руку и резким движением схватил Джареда за ухо, болезненно вывернув его, одновременно упершись большим пальцем в край глазницы напавшего. Падалеки, столкнувшись с реальной угрозой потери зрения, сразу же замер. 

\- Давай не так, - вдруг жалобно попросил Дженсен. – Ты здоровенный... Я сам… Ну, пожалуйста. 

Джаред скатился в сторону и улегся на бок, глядя, как покрасневший, запыхавшийся Дженсен старается стащить с себя халат, запутавшийся в причудливые узлы. Наконец, он разделся полностью. Секунду назад Падалеки, ошеломленный болью и грубостью партнера, хотел уже все свести к шутке и свалить в другую комнату на кровать, но, увидев обнаженного Дженсена, под гладкой загорелой кожей которого перекатывались мускулы, а раздвинутые колени без стеснения открывали невозбужденный, но красивый член, он опять потянул к нему руки. Но Эклз твердо решил взять инициативу на себя. Он толкнул Джареда на спину, прижал руками за плечи к подушке и уселся на его бедра. Затем оценивающе огладил член, снова торчащий строго вертикально. Джаред вздрогнул, зажав в кулаках сбившуюся простынь. Если Дженсен решит испытывать его терпение, то он долго не выдержит. Но тот, облизав два пальца, осторожным прикосновением подразнил головку, затем деловито уточнил:  
\- Смазки, как я подозреваю, нет… 

Джаред даже не ответил, наблюдая, как слегка приподнимается член сидящего на нем Дженсена. Еще чуть-чуть – и их половые органы соприкоснутся. 

\- Презервативы? 

Отрицательное покачивание головой. 

\- Ладно, у меня в джинсах есть, но они тонкие, и я не уверен… 

Падалеки так же молча протянул длинную руку, нашарил джинсы Эклза и подал ему. Дженсен вытащил из заднего кармана пачку кондомов, подозрительно профессиональным жестом распаковал ее, и так же моментально раскатал презерватив на члене Джареда. А затем провел обеими ладонями от сосков до паха партнера, уперся в его бедра, приподнялся и начал осторожно садиться сверху. Джаред почувствовал, как его головка уперлась в сжатые мышцы. Но Дженсен, чуть выпятил задницу, немного повращал бедрами, нажал сильнее – и сразу вобрал в себя всю головку. Он остановился, немного подышал, привыкая, и продолжил. 

\- Эй, а ты где такому научился? – криво улыбаясь, поинтересовался Джаред. 

Дженсен не отвечал. Крепко зажмурившись и открыв рот, он насаживался на член любовника, направляя его рукой. Было заметно, что это дается ему с трудом. Но он опустился до конца, соприкоснувшись ягодицами с яичками Джареда. И только тогда открыл глаза, в уголках которых выступили слезы. 

\- Были… учителя, - тяжело дыша, проговорил Дженсен. – Но это первый раз… по любви. 

Слово вылетело и повисло в воздухе. У Джареда задрожала нижняя губа – может, от возбуждения, а может, от другого чувства. Он бережно взял любовника обеими руками за талию, поддерживая, - видел, как у того от напряжения дрожат ноги. Дженсен благодарно кивнул, начиная двигаться вверх-вниз. При этом он так пристально наблюдал за сосредоточенным выражением лица Джареда, его закушенной губой, что не почувствовал, как руки на его талии сжимаются все сильнее, пальцы впиваются в бока, обещая в будущем синяки. Внезапно Джаред утробно зарычал, выгнулся, почти подбросив Дженсена наверх, застыл в гимнастической позе на секунду и рухнул на возмущенно скрипнувшую кровать. Эклз замер, приглядываясь к упавшему.

Джаред лежал на спине с глуповато-блаженным выражением на лице. 

\- Похоже, для тебя и в самом деле наступило откровение, - усмехнулся Дженсен, тут же сгладив ненарочную грубость высказывания поцелуем. 

\- Вот тебе и откровение, - пробормотал Джаред, спихивая не особо легкого партнера с себя. – Оказывается, я педик. 

\- Брось, не поверю, что ты об этом не думал! – Дженсен сполз с него на вторую половину кровати, так же упав на спину в позе морской звезды. 

\- Все только из-за тебя, - обвиняющим тоном произнес Падалеки. - Раньше я никогда не влюблялся в парней. 

Дженсен улыбнулся: вот и ответное признание. Разве оно могло быть романтичнее? Впрочем, он мог пофантазировать об этом позднее. Сейчас ему хотелось только заснуть, желательно уткнувшись в плечо Джареда Падалеки. Жаль только, что тот так не думал. Он стащил с себя использованный презерватив и выбросил под кровать. 

\- Все это было просто охренительно, - бодро сказал Джаред, вскочив с кровати. - Но нам надо выдвигаться. 

Дженсен только вопросительно поднял брови. Все его кости расплавились в мягкое желе, он был физически неспособен подняться. 

\- Нам надо выполнить предпоследний пункт плана, - вздохнул Джаред. – Пойдем, Дженс, мы должны подпортить нашей парочке реквизит для Судного дня. 

Дженсен, застонав, перевернулся и засунул голову под подушку. Внезапно Джаред положил ладонь ему на загривок и провел по спине до самой задницы. А потом, подобравшись пальцами к еще открытому, мокрому отверстию, сказал:   
\- Пошли, Дженсен, иначе ты рискуешь больше никогда не получить сюда мой член. 

Донельзя изумленный таким логическим ходом, его любовник высунул голову из-под подушки, не зная, что и сказать. И тут Джаред поцеловал его. «Это шантаж!» - через минуту запротестовал было Дженсен, но его снова лишили возможности говорить.

Когда парни выходили из домика, Падалеки внезапно обернулся к Эклзу и хихикнул:  
\- Я понял, почему ты хотел стать физиотерапевтом. Мечтал делать массаж мускулистым красивым парням типа меня. 

Дженсен ничего не ответил, только вздохнул и покачал головой. То, что он признался Джареду в любви отнюдь не сделало лохматого обормота умным и тактичным. Придется мириться с тем, что имеется в наличии.


	12. Chapter 12

Утро субботы выдалось неожиданно мрачным и пасмурным, по сравнению с предыдущими днями. Дул порывистый ветер, и по лугу, у берегов речушки Евфрат, прокатывались зеленые волны. Джаред постоянно отводил в сторону падающую на глаза челку. Дженсен кутался в свитер, натягивая воротник до носа. Однако стоявшим рядом с ними посланникам небес капризы погоды были словно нипочем. Даже малышка Вифании застыла рядом с матерью не двигаясь. Искоса взглянув на нее, Дженсен усмехнулся в воротник. Они с Падалеки совершенно не заметили, как на поле последней битвы у них образовалась компания. 

Они прикатили к Евфрату на рассвете. После вторичной вылазки во вражеский стан, поспать им удалось всего часа три или четыре. Поэтому Дженсен отчаянно зевал, а Джаред двигался как зомби и натыкался на все подряд. Еще раз проштудировав краткий план Апокалипсиса, Эклз решил оставить «Импалу» в стороне от места действия. 

\- Почему? – возмутился Джаред, которого вытащили из теплой машины в промозглую, холодную реальность. 

\- Если нам удастся вернуться, нужно будет еще сдать машину в прокат, - наставительно объяснил Дженсен. – И вообще, она-то не виновата, что мы решили погеройствовать. 

\- Если нам удастся вернуться, весь мир должен задарить нас машинами, - буркнул Джаред, но больше возражать не стал. Тем более, что ветер быстро выдул остатки сна из парней. 

Дженсен начал разбивать палатку – механической работой он хотел себя отвлечь от любых мыслей. Он пошарил вокруг глазами, ища, чем бы забить колышек в землю. И увидел руку, протягивающую ему молоток. Дженсен взял его, начав благодарить:  
\- Спасибо, Джа, я и не знал, что ты прихватил… - и осекся, увидев перед собой ноги в женских ботинках на каблуках. Даже если предположить, что Падалеки полюбил женскую обувь, трудно было представить, что он сможет влезть в шестой размер. Подняв глаза, он увидел Музу – странно, но на этот раз она была в водолазке и джинсах. 

\- Привет, Дипи, - кивнул Дженсен. – Решила сочинить сценарий, основанный на реальных фактах? 

\- Кому он будет нужен, если мы сегодня проиграем? – пожала плечами Муза. – Если понадобится, я стукну Локи и Бартлеби этим молотком по головам, чтобы их мозги встали на место. 

Дженсен усмехнулся и огляделся, высматривая Джареда. Падалеки, присев на корточки, разговаривал с дочкой Вифании. Эклза при виде ребенка передернуло. Но он вздохнул с облегчением: мама девочки стояла рядом и, в случае чего, могла одернуть зарвавшееся чадо. Дженсен продолжил было установку армейской палатки, но хорошо поставленный голос – понятное дело, тысячи лет работы по основной специальности – произнес:  
\- Внимание, кажется, начинается!

И Метатрон, сложив крылья, приземлился на поле прямо посередине импровизированного лагеря. Остальные подтянулись к нему, внимательно глядя на другую сторону речушки, которую при большом желании можно было перепрыгнуть с разбега. 

На вражеской стороне наметилось оживление. К берегу подошла разношерстная компания человек в двадцать, впереди которой шагали Бартлеби и Локи. В них Джаред и Дженсен уже с трудом узнавали парней, выглядевших как «вечные» студенты заштатных университетов. Тусклое солнце словно вдесятеро усиливало сияние, отражаясь от зеркальных доспехов. Низвергнутые ангелы были серьезны и сосредоточены. По спине Джареда пробежал холодок – наверное, впервые за эти дни, полные чудес и приключений, он осознал, на что они с Дженсеном подписались. Падалеки скосил глаза на партнера: его упрямый и решительный вид неожиданно заставил Джареда улыбнуться. 

Тем временем Локи и Бартлеби поставили перед своим воинством, больше напоминавшим цыганский табор, маленького мальчика-негритенка в очках. Они вручили ребенку книжку в мягком переплете карманного формата, которая вся была обклеена почтовыми сургучными печатями. И тут же вокруг стало необыкновенно тихо, даже непрекращающийся ветер перестал шелестеть травой и листвой на деревьях. 

\- Сорви же печати с таинственной книги, агнец! – торжественно провозгласил Локи, и Джаред зажал уши: ему показалось, что громогласный звук порвал ему барабанные перепонки. «Рот открой и дыши глубже», - прошептал ему стоявший рядом Дженсен. 

Мальчик поправил очки и обиженно сказал:  
\- Я никакой не баран, меня зовут Джастин Голдчайлд. И ваша книга тоже не таинственная, здесь на задней обложке написано, что убийца – шофер. 

Тем не менее, он начал сосредоточенно отколупывать сургуч первой печати. В это время нахмурившийся Бартлеби обернулся к Локи: «Черт побери, почему из миллиона нормальных книг ты выбрал именно эту?» У закатившего глаза экс-ангела над затылком явственно засиял золотой ободок. 

В этот момент дотошный мальчик отколупал сургуч, и Локи поспешно крикнул:  
\- Первая печать вскрыта! 

Тут же из-за спин выехал всадник на белом коне. Он был одет в белую хламиду – наподобие тоги, какой ее себе представляют костюмеры любительских театров. Проще говоря, он был замотан в большую простыню. На голове у мужчины красовалась склеенная из картона корона, которую он постоянно придерживал рукой. Это существенно снижало его скорость и ловкость управления конем. 

\- А, вот зачем нужна была эта корона, - прошептал Дженсен. – Правильно, значит, я ей завязки обрезал. 

Вифания отчетливо хихикнула. 

Тем временем, мальчик сковырнул вторую печать, о чем всех поспешно оповестил Локи. Вслед за первым всадником рванул второй – уже на рыжем коне и в красных парчовых одеждах купца XVI века. Но двигался он также медленно: меч в вытянутой руке постоянно кренился вниз. 

\- Что ты сделал с мечом? – с любопытством спросил Дженсен. Джаред развел руками: 

\- А что можно сделать с этой железякой? Да ничего. Только написал на лезвии, что у Локи нет дырки в заднице. 

Актер, изображавший всадника по имени Война, открыто хохотал каждый раз, когда его взгляд падал на меч.

«Золотой мальчик» уже расправился с третьей печатью. «Шустрый пацан, руки ему вырвать», - пробормотал стоявший рядом с Вифанией Руфус. Апостол-неудачник прибыл на место Последней битвы в наряде, которому бы позавидовал Снуп Догги Дог. Муза обернулась к нему, услышав комментарий, снисходительно осмотрела желтую шубу и снова уставилась за реку. «Дезориентирует противника», - обиженно объяснил Руфус, наблюдая, как по другому берегу скачет всадник в черных одеждах и на черном коне. Тот тоже справлялся со своим заданием не больше, чем на «двойку». Он держал в вытянутой руке старинные весы с двумя чашами. Одна из них так и норовила отвалиться, поэтому всадник, изображавший Мистера Голода, время от времени придерживал ее носом. На его черной одежде фосфоресцирующей краской были нарисованы кости скелета. Однако утолщения на концах костей по прихоти кисти какого-то художника превратились в аляповатые цветочки. Хотя, похоже, именно из-за этого Голод был даже мрачнее, чем ему полагалось.

Между тем, у ловкого мальчика возникла заминка с четвертой печатью. Работник почты постарался на совесть, и та собиралась отваливаться только вместе с куском обложки.

\- Мама! – плаксивым голосом завопил мальчик. – У меня не получается!

Из рядов табора немедленно появилась неохватная негритянка в длинном платье. Она бросилась на помощь своему отпрыску, колыхая телесами. Бартлеби встал у нее на пути:  
\- Миссис Голдчайлд, мы так не догова… - и, слегка задетый мощным локтем заботливой мамаши, отправился в нокдаун. Локи подскочил к упавшему грегорийцу, приподнял его голову и оттянул одно веко, проверяя рефлексы.

\- Боженька благостный, прими душу грешную, - покаянно прошептал «раненый». 

\- Придурок! – Локи щелкнул его по лбу. – Откуда у тебя душа?

\- Я так и знал, - Бартлеби смиренно сложил руки на закованной в сталь груди. – Ничего у меня нету – ни члена, ни души…

\- Сейчас будет синяк на лбу, - пообещал ему Локи, отвешивая второй щелбан.

Пока главные действующие лица нового апокалипсиса развлекались таким образом, семейство Голдчайлдов расправилось со всеми печатями и теперь для верности отрывало по страничке от книжки. Рядом с ними топтался неуверенный актер с престарелой тощей лошадью на поводу: «Так мне ехать или не ехать?»

\- Ехать! – рыкнула на него дородная мамаша Джастина и решительно направилась в сторону ангельской парочки, пихающей друг друга крыльями. – Пора расплачиваться, мистеры!

Локи поднял голову и покачал головой:  
\- Миссис, вы не выполнили условия договора, мы же уславливались: мальчик все должен сделать сам…

Внушительная негритянка молча принялась засучивать рукава. Бартлеби обеспокоенно наблюдал за ней, затем толкнул Локи:  
\- Дай ей сотню баксов… Э, нет, двести!

С видом победительницы миссис Голдчайлд взяла у грозного ангела смерти две сотенных бумажки и отошла в сторону.

\- Как, вы не уходите? – нервно спросил Бартлеби.

\- Нам надо дождаться еще вон тех шутов гороховых, - пояснила женщина, ткнув пальцем в стоявший неподалеку духовой оркестрик. – Они обещали подкинуть нас на своем фургоне.

\- О, sancta simplicitas! (7)– пробормотал Локи. – Еще пара часов, и никакой фургон никому уже не понадобится…

Словно в подтверждение его слов издалека раздалось брутальное «шмяк!» Через секунду взвыл высокий истерический голос:  
\- Я же говорил, что лошадь надо накормить! А они: конь должен выглядеть доходягой!!! Как я теперь его до города донесу? 

Локи покачал головой и сделал движение рукой, словно нажал на тумблер. Горестные вопли прекратились. На другой стороне реки Дженсен в тревоге присмотрелся к актеру, изображавшему четвертого всадника Апокалипсиса – Смерть. Нет, он по-прежнему вопил рядом со своей упавшей лошадью, только без звука.

\- Господа музыканты! – прогремел голос Бартлеби. – Настало время ангельских труб. Ваш выход!

Духовой оркестрик, состоящий из бодрых старичков, обряженных в костюмы пожарных XIX века, высоко поднимая ноги, двинулся вперед. Но не успели музыканты поднести к губам свои инструменты, как перед ними оказался машущий руками Локи.

\- Стоп! – завопил он. Затем обратился к старейшине оркестра, которого можно было отличить по самым большим усам. – Послушайте, я согласился на дирижера, потому что он ни во что не трубит. Но мы договаривались, что будет семь трубящих анге… музыкантов!

\- Не бойтесь, за восьмого музыканта мы не возьмем лишних денег. Но он нам необходим, - снисходительно заверил старейшина и поднял руку, полагая, что разговор закончен.

\- К черту! К дьяволу! Мне не нужен восьмой бесплатный музыкант! Мне. Нужно. Семь. Трубачей!!! 

\- Но мы не можем так играть, это против правил, - растерянно заверил его главный оркестрант. 

\- Я заплачу вам вдвое! Втрое! Вдесятеро! Только сыграйте всемером!!! 

\- Нет-нет, - степенно покачал головой старичок. – Вы нас не за тех принимаете. Да, мы играем за деньги на похоронах и свадьбах, но мы никогда не предадим наше высокое искусство! В духовом оркестре полагается быть восьми инструментам – значит, так и будет. Что за музыка без валторны? Или без гобоя? Это кощунство! Простите, но мы с вами не поняли друг друга. Возвращаемся домой, парни!

И разнаряженные оркестранты с чувством собственного достоинства двинулись в сторону федерального шоссе.

Локи обхватил голову руками:  
\- Еще один прокол. У нас хоть что-нибудь получится сегодня? А, Бартлеби?

\- Ту-ру-ру, ту-ру-ру, - печально сказал Бартлеби. 

Казалось, даже их соперники на другом берегу Евфрата загрустили.

\- Жалко, что они не заиграли, - вздохнул Джаред. – Я ночью залепил жвачкой вон ту дудку. А в остальные дуделки напихал травы.

\- Это не дудка, это флейта, - поправил его Дженсен.

Рядом раздался звук, словно кто-то подавился. Метнув быстрый взгляд в сторону, Дженсен увидел, как Метатрон втягивает щеки и важно задирает подбородок. Все-таки, он Глас Божий, а не Смех Божий.

\- Ух, ты, а это что такое? – отвлек их внимание удивленный возглас Музы. – Похоже, нас ждет сеанс художественного чтения?

Бартлеби на другой стороне Евфрата действительно вышел вперед с журналом в руках и сел на стул.

\- По сценарию сейчас идет отравление вод, рыб и растительности, - нахмурилась Вифания.

\- Да все ясно, ребята! – Руфус пожал плечами. – Чувэ пытается доказать, что люди уже выполнили за него эту работенку.

\- Какой-то ты подозрительно умный, - удивилась Серендипити.

\- Такие же речуги толкает одна тетка из штата Мэн, за которой я люблю наблюдать, - пояснил Руфус. – А что, у этой тетки офигенные сиськи и задница что твой аэродром!

Бартлеби откашлялся, сказал «раз… раз-раз-раз…», словно регулировал громкость звука. Затем начал читать:  
\- «Экологический вестник университета Калифорнии, Беркли», выпуск № 115. Примерно треть территории земного шара занимают зоны экологических бедствий и чрезвычайных ситуаций. Около 50% потребляемой населением питьевой воды не отвечает гигиеническим и санитарно-эпидемиологическим нормам. Около двух третей всех видов животных и рыб находится на грани вымирания…

Бартлеби читал с драматическими паузами, с выражением, но уже через пять минут отряд Сил света начал усиленно зевать. Дженсен тоже вспомнил о том, что спал всего лишь три часа:  
\- Блин, а я так и не успел установить палатку! Сейчас бы выспались как раз…

А для дочки Вифании отсутствие палатки не было серьезным препятствием. Она свернулась калачиком на коленях у мамы и преспокойно спала. Через несколько минут ее примеру последовали все умеющие спать члены армии Добра, убаюканные монотонным голосом Бартлеби, вещавшего об ужасах экологических катастроф. Не умевшие или разучившиеся падать в объятия Морфея начали играть в города. Поэтому они не сразу заметили, что зудение Бартлеби закончилось, а апокалиптическое действо, больше похожее на цирковое представление, продолжается. На этот раз главным оказался толстяк, суетливо расставлявший по периметру связки ракет. Его три помощника тщательно вымеряли расстояние между ними, по записям проверяли количество и виды ракет. Через несколько минут он кивнул Локи: готово.

\- И падет звезда Полынь… - провозгласил ангел смерти. – И сделаются воды рек горьки…

Толстяк махнул рукой помощникам. Те начали поджигать фитили у ракет, перебегая от одной связки к другой.

\- Звезда Полынь – это серьезно, - вздохнула Вифания. – Ну что же, посмотрим салют?

Однако у экс-ангелов опять возникла заминка. Фитили дружно загорелись, огонь подполз к самим ракетам, но вдруг зашипел и погас. Ошеломленный распорядитель торжества подождал несколько секунд, затем сделал отмашку зажечь арсенал снова. Сценарий повторился. Тогда пренебрегая техникой безопасности, толстяк сам бросился к ракетам и начал их ощупывать. И тут же брезгливо затряс рукой, избавляясь от «результатов» ощупывания.

\- Вы меня подставили! – завизжал он, обернувшись к пораженным Локи и Бартлеби. - У Даки никогда не было срывов! Вы испортили мой фейерверк! Вы опозорили меня! Я подам на вас в суд! Что вы сделали с моим шедевром, с моей звездой? Этот фейерверк должен был переплюнуть «Звездопад Дженкинса»! Губители прекрасного!

Локи повторил фокус с виртуальным «тумблером». Даки несколько минут пытался выдавить из себя хоть звук, затем дал сигнал помощникам и пошагал прочь от театра военных действий.

\- Ну а в петарды ты тоже травы напихал? – ехидно спросил Дженсен у Джареда.

Падалеки почему-то смешался:  
\- Ээээ… нет. Понимаешь, они… Они были такие сухие, эти ракеты. И я… сделал их… мокрыми.

Эклз удивился:  
\- Я не видел, чтобы ты к реке бегал.

\- Я обошелся… подручными… средствами, - промямлил его друг-партнер-любовник. 

Метатрон засунул в рот одно крыло и старательно обгладывал перья с него.

\- Уязвительница всего живого, за дело! – торопливо произнес Бартлеби, взмахнул рукой, и откуда-то из-под земли вырвались большие кузнечики - саранча.

Саранча почему-то не захотела «уязвлять людей». Вместо этого стая загорелась желанием стать для них едой. Словно самоубийцы, насекомые бросались прямо в рты. Через несколько секунд усиленно плевались все – даже благопристойная Муза и гордящийся своим могуществом Метатрон. Только дочка Вифании с любопытством наблюдала за странными ужимками взрослых: ни одно насекомое к ней не подлетало. Внезапно вся стая словно замерла в воздухе, а затем в едином порыве кинулась обратно за реку. Отчаянно морщащийся Дженсен с усилием оторвал от своего подбородка за лапку последнюю активно сопротивляющуюся саранчу и прислушался к затихающему стрекоту. Вскоре его перекрыло довольное жадное чавканье: это обедала, пусть и необычным блюдом, оголодавшая лошадь Смерти.

\- Ясно, идея про акриды не сработала, - пожал плечами Локи. – Пора задействовать других насекомых. Мухи, вперед!

Инфернальные роллеры на дьявольской скорости понеслись к реке и одним прыжком преодолели ее, используя свои клюшки в качестве шестов. Сделав зверские лица, они мчались вперед, готовясь выполнить задание – уничтожить треть всех людей в армии Добра.

\- Ты молоток мой не потерял? – шепотом спросила Дженсена Муза. Тот покачал головой. Но тут Джаред оттер Эклза плечом назад, за себя.

\- Стой здесь и не высовывайся. Я сам разберусь со шмакодявками.

\- Ну, вот еще, - возмутился тот. – Я дрался куда чаще, чем ты, так что не суйся, примерный мальчик.

\- Кто – я примерный мальчик? – поразился Джаред. – Ты не знаешь, на что я способен!

Однако продемонстрировать силу ему не удалось. Доехав до армии Света, Мухи неожиданно на полной скорости развернулись и поехали обратно. Предусмотрительно остановившись метрах в пятнадцати от бывших, но все же опасных ангелов, предводитель Мух загнусавил:  
\- Мы не знали, что нам делать… Муза, Руфус и Метатрон – не люди. В Вифании с дочкой есть часть Святого Духа. Люди там только эти голубки. Но их двое! А мы еще не научились убивать две трети человека, чтобы одна треть осталась живой!

\- О боже! Боже-боже-боже! – простонал Локи, раскачиваясь и зажав голову руками. – За что ты так жестоко со мной?

\- Это еще не жестокость, - хмуро сказал Бартлеби. – Вот сейчас нам предстоит выслушивать поучения этих двух сериальных актеришек.

Действительно, им навстречу двигались Дженсен и Джаред, переговариваясь на ходу. 

\- Ты хоть придумал речь? – беспокойно спросил Дженсен у своего партнера.

\- Откуда? Я вообще-то надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, и парнишки свалят раньше, чем придет наша очередь выйти на сцену, - признался Падалеки. - Будем импровизировать.

\- Угу, давай, - готовностью ответил Эклз. – У тебя это лучше получится, ты ведь всегда импровизируешь, когда текст не выучишь.

\- Угу, - ответил Джаред, чей взгляд внезапно уперся в сверкающий меч. Он поднял глаза и увидел Локи, опирающегося на этот самый меч.

\- С чем пожаловали? – проскрежетал злобным голосом ангел смерти.

\- Ээээ… Сейчас мы устроим вам тут откровение, - промямлил Джаред.

\- Да! – закивал Дженсен. – Мы расскажем вам, как прекрасен этот мир… и как здесь здорово жить… особенно таким как вы. Мы. Вы. И мы тоже. Да.

\- Локи, тебе не кажется, что нас здесь все-таки приняли за парочку голубых фей? – спросил подошедший Бартлеби. В руке он также держал меч.

\- Они за это заплатят! – Локи не вышел из трагического образа. Минута – и оба Джея лежали распростертыми на траве, а над горлом у каждого висел клинок. Пять миллиметров отделяло гибельное лезвие от уязвимой кожи. А ангелы, тем временем, обсуждали возникшую проблему.

\- И за что их следует убивать? – напористо спросил Бартлеби. – За пустые бесполезные разговоры?

\- Прелюбодеяние, - неуверенно ответил Локи.

\- А может, просто потому, что так положено по сценарию сумасшедшего старикана? – Бартлеби наклонил голову.

\- А может быть, ты им завидуешь? – подхватил игру в вопросы-ответы Локи.

\- Брось, то, что я им завидую, – это повод не убивать их, - пожал плечами грегориец. - Так что по сценарию.

\- Ну, раз по сценарию, тогда уж пусть посмотрят весь спектакль до конца, - предложил Локи. – А когда появится Господь, мечи неожиданно потеряют равновесие.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Бартлеби. Его интерес к пленникам сразу же исчез, он заторопился продолжить шоу.

Мечи продолжали висеть над горлами «Свидетелей», не давая им сдвинуться в сторону. Они лежали на траве, пальцами одной руки Джаред дотягивался до ладони Дженсена. Он нежно гладил ее, стараясь успокоить.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Дженсен в ответ на невысказанное утешение. – Я это точно знаю. Не может все так закончиться.

Зеленые глаза не отрывались от серых. Поэтому парни не видели, что происходило в это время.

Локи и Бартлеби за несколько минут устроили на берегу Евфрата маленький кинотеатр. На большом экране были продемонстрированы все семь знамений из сценария «Откровения». Наверное, Джеям в другое время было бы интересно увидеть Жену, облаченную в Солнце, красного дракона и прочие бредовые порождения творческой лихорадки старого графомана. Затем из земли появился Зверь – взятый в аренду лев-пенсионер со спиленными зубами из частного зоопарка. На него уселась Мэри – девушка из деревни Вавилон, штат Огайо, танцующая в местном стриптиз-шоу.

После этого Локи срывающимся от нетерпения голосом объявил:  
\- Господи, пришла твоя очередь вмешаться! Ты должен рассудить, кто прав, кто не прав в этой войне!

Мечи над шеями Дженсена и Джареда вздрогнули. Парни повторили их движение, пальцы Джареда сильнее вцепились в ладонь любимого мужчины. 

\- Знаешь, если сейчас придется умереть – не жалко. Вчерашняя ночь того стоила, - признался он.

\- Да ты что, - возмутился Дженсен. – Это были пустяковые пустяки! Я могу тебе такое устроить, что ты всю жизнь будешь думать только об этом.

\- Черт, похоже, мне всю оставшуюся жизнь действительно придется думать только об этом, - пожаловался Джаред.

Но прошла минута… две… три…. А божественного появления даже не предвиделось. Локи приготовился повторить вызов, но внезапно его руку остановил спустившийся с небес ангел.

\- К счастью, визит Господа отменяется, - сказал Метатрон, взмахнув крыльями для острастки. – Она передает всем привет, просит не обижаться, но заглянет как-нибудь в другой раз. Когда действительно придет время.

Локи и Бартлеби возмутились:  
\- Как так? Мы все делали согласно канону!

Тут заговорила божья наследница.

\- Дело не в том, что вы провалили практически все пункты сценария, написанного Иоанном Графоманом и одобренного Церковью Земной и Властью Небесной, - сообщила Вифания. – Не в том, что у вас оказалась Смерть – полудохлой, саранча - самоубийцей, а Вавилонская блудница – блудником. 

\- Черт, я так и знал! – развел руками Бартлеби.

А Вифания продолжила:  
\- Дело в том, что вы сами не хотите расставаться с миром людей, штатом Висконсин, а особенно друг с другом. На небе вам вряд ли позволят делать то, что можно сделать здесь. Например, взять и пожениться. Вы уже поняли, на примере этих двоих, что мужчины могут любить друг друга. 

Локи и Бартлеби задумались. Затем переглянулись. И синхронно отвели взгляды.

\- Я тебя не могу любить, - нахмурился Бартлеби. – У тебя нет пениса и ануса.

\- Но это не делает меня уникальным, - подмигнул Локи. – Могу назвать еще кое-кого с тем же дефектом.

\- Так ты что, думаешь, мы – да? – странной формулировкой уточнил грегориец.

\- Я не знаю, можно проверить, - пожал плечами Локи.

\- В небесных чертогах этого действительно не проверишь, - почесал подбородок Бартлеби. – Да ну, задолбал меня уже этот спектакль до чертиков. Ты помнишь, во сколько «Южный парк» сегодня начинается?

\- Мы еще успеем, - кивнул Локи.

Затем ангелы подняли руки, поймали подлетевшие к ним мечи и, расправив крылья, поднялись в воздух.

\- Вот так рождаются мифы о пришельцах, - усмехнулся Метатрон.

\- Плевать, - коротко ответил Локи. – Сегодня должна быть офигительная серия. Привет Господу. Мы тоже тут решили задержаться. На пару десятков веков.

И ангелы, редко взмахивая крыльями, полетели в сторону Милуоки. 

\- Невероятно, - с мистическим ужасом произнесла Серендипити. – Они все-таки обнялись и пошли смотреть мультики.

\- Полетели, - уточнил Метатрон. И обернулся, услышав сдавленный стон. Джаред и Дженсен усаживались на траву, растирая затекшие мышцы. 

\- Выходит, мы так и не увидим Господа Бога? – спросил немного расстроенно Джаред. 

\- У нее слишком много дел, чтобы обращать внимание на шутов вроде вас, - пожал плечами Метатрон. – Тем не менее, она и вам передала привет. А также она сказала, что сериал, в котором вы оба снимаетесь, ей нравится. Только неплохо было бы, кроме демонов, ввести туда еще и ангелов. Не бывает Зла без Добра, вот в чем фишка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. лат. «О, святая простота!»


	13. Chapter 13

\- Мне пора, Боженька – существо любопытное, не терпится узнать, чем закончилась эта маленькая заварушка, - развел руками и крыльями Глас Божий. – Руфус, ты со мной?

Апостол кивнул, объясняя Джеям:  
\- Вниз путешествовать легко, а вверх – только на крылатой «попутке». Так что полечу я с Метатроном. А то жди несколько лет, пока подвернется залетный ангел…

Вслед за ними к Джареду и Дженсену подошли Последние из рода.

\- Прикольно было с вами, парни, но мне пора кормить дочку, - Вифания взяла малышку за руку.

\- А что она ест? – нахально спросил Дженсен. – Питается грехами людскими?

Мать с дочкой синхронно покрутили пальцами у виска.

Последней на очереди была Серендипити.

\- Ну ладно, счастливо, ребята! – сказала Муза. – Целовать на прощание не буду, вдруг меня кто из вас неправильно поймет.

Она зашагала было прочь, но метров через пять развернулась:  
\- Э, нет, погодите! – и щелкнула пальцами. Джаред обреченно вздохнул, повернулся к Дженсену и начал читать:

\- Что может быть прекрасней твоих глаз?  
Любовь и ненависть поровну в них сокрыты.  
И как ступени, что плющом увиты,  
Хранят души твоей искуснейшую вязь.  
Но я согласен сотни лет прождать,  
Чтобы однажды ночью, в темноте осенней,  
Поддавшись грузу давнему влечений,  
В волнении их тайну разгадать…

Муза в задумчивости потерла лоб:  
\- Ну что ж, определенно это лучше! – и с этими словами шагнула в туман.

\- Блин, - только и ответил на ее оценку Джаред. И тут же очутился в объятиях любовника.

\- Это офигительные стихи, - сказал Дженсен, его глаза блестели от счастья. – Самые лучшие, что я когда-либо читал. Клянусь.

Он взял Джареда за затылок, нагнул к себе и начал целовать. Отстранился только через две минуты.

\- Ну и как? – спросил Дженсен, внимательно оглядывая блаженно улыбающегося Джареда. – Ты чувствуешь себя спасителем мира? 

\- Черта с два, - отозвался Джаред. – Я чувствую себя просто влюбленным парнем. И неудовлетворенным, кстати.

\- Ну что ж, - пожал плечами Эклз. – Послезавтра начинаются съемки второго сезона. Я думаю, что это время вместе можно использовать на всю катушку.

\- Звучит многообещающе, - ухмыльнулся Падалеки.

\- Тогда пошли искать мою малышку. Как ты думаешь, мне удастся выкупить ее из салона проката?

\- Выкупить? Парень, мы спасли мир, он принадлежит нам! Короче, угоним, если что.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Джаред иронично проводит параллель с давно вымершей птицей-дронтом Додо.  
> 2\. Звезда Полынь - близкое по значению к Апокалипсису понятие, однако носит скорее литературный, нежели библейский характер. Существует насколько одноименных романов как в отечественной, так и в зарубежной литературе. Кроме того, Звездой Полынью называют аварию на Чернобыльской АЭС.


End file.
